


Alex and Lena's Home for Aliens and Cats

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Series: No Lovers 'Verse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: “Okay, I’m going to need you to drive off the cliff. Really drive off it. Put your feet down on the accelerator.”“Alright.” There were some seconds of silence. “You know, it scares me how we reached a point in our relationship where I don’t question when you tell me to drive off a cliff.”“Really? That’s like, relationship goals for me,” Alex told her.“You are lucky that I love you, but if I die I’m killing you.”===Or in which Lex is in prison.Lena has some troubles accepting she is a Luthor.And J'onn gives them something they didn't know they needed.





	1. LEX

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while.  
> More important than that it's been exactly a year since I posted No Lovers. I felt like this was cause of celebration, therefore this is my gift to you who helped me so much through it all. You were the ones who made this story of Alex and Lena so wonderful for me write.
> 
> The work is halfway finished and will have around 5/6 chapters, but it will be a while until I post the rest of them.  
> Good reading.

It was only a month after Lex’s trial ends that Lena went to visit her brother. She needed that time to put herself together – mentally and emotionally. They dodged death penalty and officially Lex would pass a lifetime in prison – she’d give it three years until he found some "legal" way out.

Cat managed to keep the press away from her until the dust settled and Lena didn't need to go undercover to get her weekly donuts fix. Kara kept Clark out of her way during the trial period. Alex did what she could to help; it changed day by day. Sometimes Lena needed her close but most days Lena needed space. That was where M’gann came in.

It started a day in the DEO when she arrived to pick Alex up. M’gann was there too to get J’onn so they could pick up the kids. While waiting for their partners they began to talk.

“How are you holding up?” M’gann asked her with a soft look. It made Lena want to spill it all out. Out of experience, Lena made sure not to take down all her walls all at once.

“I’m good.” M’gann continued to look at her with a similar look that Lena's therapist used to give her - except that M'gann's eyes were much warmer than his used to be. Lena let a long breath out. “I’m just tired. I just can’t seem to keep my mind off things.”

“You want to take your mind off things? Come help me with the triplets anytime. I can assure that you'll end up so tired you won’t be able to think for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Is that an offer?”

M’gann smiled.

“Now it is. Are you free Thursday?”

“I can be.”

And somehow she ended up on M’gann and J’onn’s apartment on Thursdays. M’gann opened the door already handing Lena a glass of wine (you are going to need it, she said).

Lena took in the apartment. It is almost too normal.

There were photos of the family all through there house. Lena bit her lip when she caught a glimpse of herself in them.

K’neen was the first one to steal Lena away. M’gann watched it with a smile as the CEO disappeared into her kid’s room. J’astor joined them after a while. D’onna resisted joining them for a few minutes – she’s strong headed and too much Alex-like (she liked to play tough) – but she ended up being the most excited of the group.

After dinner, M’gann made sure to direct them into calmer activities.

“What is it like for you and J’onn with the triplets?”

The question came from nowhere in Lena’s mind. Wine tended to make some weird come to the surface.

“Is it something you and Alex are thinking about?” M’gann questioned back.

Well, maybe it did come from somewhere.

“No. I mean yes, we’ve talked about it but not in that way. In a serious way but not in a ‘let’s have kids, now’ kind of way. And I watch when she’s with the triplets and it looks so natural for her. They even listen to her. She knows how to make them listen, she knows what they want and I guess that being here with you and the kids just made me wonder.”

M’gann refilled their glasses. She rested her elbow on the couch and her head on her hand as she turned to Lena with a sympathetic smile.

“Honestly, I don’t think Alex’s connection with my children has much to do about it. J’onn sees Alex as a child, I had to veto framing the official document of Alex’s promotion, and he has a very strong connection with her. I wouldn’t say that it’s stronger than it is with Kara, but it is different. He’s known – really known – Alex for longer, besides Kara is indestructible. Don’t ask me how but I think somehow J’onn’s connection to Alex’s passed to the triplets too. They don’t see her as an aunt. They see her as a sister.”

Lena sipped her wine and looked away taking in and processing all that M’gann said to her. The Martian didn’t press her silence.

It was another night babysitting the triplets with M’gann, plus two nights in which M’gann pretty much dragged her out for a girls' night before M’gann’s became Lena’s go-to person. Girls' night became a thing, although not a regular or traditional as game nights are - but a thing still. Kara joined them in those nights, sometimes Maggie did too. No partners allowed, though. They needed to gossip.

Some of those nights Alex used to stay longer at the DEO but not as a director: as a scientist. Other nights, Alex used it for herself - and Lena knew from a dependable source that usually the boys showed up to keep her company.

Lena was afraid that maybe she’d been pulling away too much from Alex – she knew she wasn’t handling the Lex situation in the best way but she wouldn’t let something like that get in the way of her marriage. The CEO planned a romantic night for the two of them. She even called Lucy for a favor as she knew the tiny brunette was probably the only one who had the resources of getting Alex away from her job for two full days without raising suspicion.

Things went well until it was eleven in the morning on Alex's first day and Lena is hungrily kissing Alex when Alex noticed that something is wrong.

Lena ignored her trying to follow her plan and make sure they didn’t get to sleep until it was 3 am. It didn’t work either. Alex pushed her away.

"What's wrong, Lena?"

"Why would something be wrong? Can't I just miss my wife?" Lena said trying to pull her back into the kiss. Alex pulled away.

"I know something it wrong Lee. Is this about Lex? Why won't you talk to me?" Lena looked away.

Alex had to bite her tongue not to push the subject. She reached for her keys to spend the night at Kara and Cat’s.

"I'm not mad at you. And I don't want to force you to tell me anything you don't want to. Just... I'm worried about you, Lena." Alex cupped her face. "If you won't let me in, I can't help you. I love you, no matter what."

Lena rested her hand on Alex's keeping her there a little longer. Lena broke down.

She had her eyes focused on the ground as she told her wife everything she had been bottling up. Alex let go of the keys and sat Lena down on the couch while sitting beside her.

"I just want to leave it all behind. Lex. My mother. The Luthor reputation. But it just seems that nothing that I do works. And Lex. I have no idea what he wants with this whole good guy act. As much as he looks like my brother and parts of me wants to believe he is the same he used to be when we were kids I'm not that naïve. And I'm just afraid that I'll lose this." Lena gripped Alex's shirt. "I can't lose this, Alex. And I'm just-"

Alex held her and waited until it was her time to speak.

“I can’t know what you are going through but I try to imagine and it can’t be easy and each of us deal with it differently. If you need space from me, it’s okay, I don’t mind. If you need anything but space from me I shall give you everything that I can. As long as you don’t love me any less I don’t mind any of it.”

That conversation made easier the decision to visit her brother. It made things easier because it was M’gann who Lena asked to go with her. Her first choice would be Kara, but as much as the girl can promise her impartiality, Lena knew the Kara was 87% heart, 10% potstickers and 3% every other food.

“Thank you for doing this,” Lena told M’gann as they park in front of the prison.

“It’s no problem.” M’gann gave Lena her always loving smile. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“I need to do this alone.”

“Okay, if anything happens just shout.”

“I will.”

M’gann pulled her into a hug. She was a hugger just like Kara.

“You got this.” Lena smiled at the Martian's words.

Lena had spent the week preparing for that moment and when she finally sat down waiting for Lex to be brought in, her stomach turned. She was not ready.

She was about to flee the place when Lex sat down across from her. Other visitors turned to look at him and also look at her. Lena asked not to have a private room to talk to him, this way she could feel safer being watched. He couldn’t try anything there, and if he did there would be some witness.

Truth be told, Lena couldn’t totally believe in Lex’s ‘path to redemption’ – part of her was still preparing to find out that this too is some kind of evil plan that would end with her being hurt.

He picked up the phone and waited for her to do the same. She tried not to show her hesitation and picked it up.

“Hello, sister.”

He looked as composed as always. She had no idea how he managed to make prison uniform look formal, but he did.

“Lex.”

She kept her voice cold. He was too good at manipulating emotions for her to be careless about it.

“How are you?” Lex asked. He was met with silence. “I guess you are right. We were never the ones for small talks. I’m surprised you came so soon. I’m also surprised you came alone. Where is dear Alexandra? I was looking forward to properly meeting my sister-in-law.”

He was grinning. Didn't he know that he lost? He was still acting like a free, guiltless man. It just reminded Lena of how much he hadn't changed.

“What are you up to, Lex?”

Lex’s lips fell into a thin line as if Lena’s words hurt him. She was not falling for that, as much as her heart tightened at the sight.

“I didn’t lie back in the court or during our exchanges. I’m done with it.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because whether I am right or wrong about Superman being a threat, not to mention his cousin, I am done being the bad guy. Do you want to trust the alien that in a rage burst can fry half a city? Fine, go on, I will not stop you or try to show you the truth. As long as my family is safe I don’t care about the rest of them. And I’m going to make sure my family is safe and that means you too, sister.”

Of course.

She almost laughed. Of course, he hadn’t changed. Of course he still demonized aliens and of course, she was wasting her time. She might still love him, but she was coming to terms that sometimes love and hate are not mutually exclusive.

“You want to talk about family? For starters family is about being there. Do you know who was there for my graduation? Not you, because you were hidden somewhere in China running from Interpol and Superman and the JL. Mom, God knows where she was, probably trying to help you. Do you know who walked me down the aisle at my wedding? Cat Grant. Do you want to know who was there for me when I was falling apart? Alex, M’gann, J’onn, Maggie, Kara. Do you need me to go on? Did you know that half of these people that I call family is alien?”

Lex leaned closer to the window. “If I am not your family, then why did you come?”

“Because for half a second you almost convinced you might still be.”

“Wait!” He shouted as she was about to leave. He looked tired. “I still am your family Lee.”

“Then act like it, not like a bloody-psychopath!”

He called her name again but this time she turned around and didn’t look back.

The ride with M’gann was quiet. The Martian must have read her mind to know that she needed space. Reading minds. That was something that Lena would never be totally okay with. There was a reason why Lena was always blushing around J’onn.

The trip back is approximately an hour long and Lena was lost in her thoughts the entire time. She couldn't think about work either. She was probably not getting any sleep that night. Even without meaning to, she built up some hope regarding Lex but people didn’t magically turn good.

Lena arrived home exhausted. She was not even sure if she said goodbye to M’gann – she made a mental note to call the Martian to apologize as soon as Lena didn’t feel so drained.

Alex was not in the living room or the kitchen, but she did find Luna playing with a tablecloth forgotten near the kitchen sink. She looked completely caught in the act. Lena laughed at the cat and petted her before the cat jumped through the apartment and settled on the couch on Alex’s usual seat.

“Sorry, love, mama is going straight to bed.”

Lena left her purse by the kitchen and checked her phone. Several texts and she didn't have enough functioning neurons to deal with it. She skipped through all of them until she found Alex’s text wanting to know where she was. Before she could type anything, she got a text from her wife.

ALEX: Go to the bathroom.

Lena looks around. She was too tired to have sex at that moment. She just wanted to lay in bed and sleep until the next week.

She texted back.

LENA: I’m tired.

ALEX: Trust me.

ALEX: Go to the bathroom

With a deep breath, Lena did. She knocked on the bathroom first calling Alex’s name. No answer.

“What is your mom up to?” she asked Luna who looked at her like she understood her. Lena was convinced that she did.

Lena opened the door to find the bathroom illuminated with electric candles and a dim light. The room was foggy from the heat of the water in the bathtub. There were several flower petals scattered all over the bathroom and on the water.

There was a handwritten note on the sink.

It’s for you.

Lena couldn’t deny the calling of her skin to the warmth of the water. She undressed leaving her clothes on the floor with no energy to fold them and entered the bathtub. A moan left her lips. She thought of nothing for the first five minutes, allowing her mind to rest along with the rest of her body.

The water was at a perfect temperature. If Alex was the one who did that, she must have been there right before Lena arrived.

Drying her hands, Lena reached for her phone.

LENA: Where are you?

ALEX: Are you enjoying the bath?

LENA: I can’t say that I am not. Still, I would like to know where my wife is.

ALEX: Put some music on and enjoy the rest of your bath. I love you.

Lena did. She did until the water started to feel cold and her skin looked like an old woman's skin. She put on her robe and slippers. Lena was about to text Alex again when she looked at the bedroom. Alex was already in bed. She was wearing her duck pajamas and surrounded with food.

Lena wondered if there was something in the water.

“Come to bed, honey. I missed you,” Alex said.

Lena thought she might have floated to the bed because next thing she knew she was sitting on the bed next to Alex. Her wife was smiling softly at her.

“Am I dreaming?” Lena asked.

Alex opened a wide smile.

“Almost.”

Alex bent over the food separating her from Lena. She was face to face with her wife. Lena held her breath and closed her eyes in an automatic reflex expecting a kiss. And there was a kiss. On her cheek. Lena couldn’t say she was disappointed. It was a different kind of intimacy that she was beginning to experience with Alex as they entered their second year married.

Alex pulled away and winked.

“Let’s eat.”

“What is all of this?” Lena asked.

“Breakfast for dinner. I even went to that small place near L-Corp to get your favorite muffins.”

Alex showed the bow with a Kara sized quantity of Muffins. Lena didn’t hesitate before reaching for one and already licking her lips.

She moaned. She hadn’t noticed she was that hungry. Thinking about it, she realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She'd skipped lunch already feeling sick at the thought of seeing Lex. It was only at that moment that realized she was starving.

Lena made sure to swallow the food before speaking again. She'd like to avoid sleeping on crumbs. If the bed was a mess, she was so having Alex clean it up.

“Why all of this?”

“I figured you’d need this.”

Oh, Lena understood, the Lex thing.

“You don’t need to tell me anything, I told you before, but I need to make sure you are okay.”

Lena stared at her for a couple seconds and set her muffin aside – hell, tomorrow she might even help Alex get rid of the crumbs – and bent over the food as Alex had done before. She gripped her wife face into a proper kiss stealing all the air from Alex’s lungs. Alex looked at Lena as if she was emerging from a long period under the water.

“I love you so much,” Lena told her.

“I love you too. With all that I am.”

* * *

 

They woke up at their usual hour and Alex started taking out the sheets to clean the mess from the previous night. Before Alex could arrange the new sheet on it, Lena decided to make them an hour late for work.

Lena just had a smile that Alex was weak for. Besides, it wasn't like Alex didn't want it.

Winn smirked at Alex when arrived at the DEO. Alex frowned at him.

“So the bath thing worked, huh?” He teased.

She didn’t thank him but on the next day, there was a cupcake with his name waiting for him at his desk.

Knowing that Lena was okay relieved a giant weight out of Alex's shoulders. So yeah, maybe Winn deserved a cupcake.

That relieved didn't last.

Lena didn’t grow distant as Alex feared she would. Lena wasn't distant and most things were the same, but it was the little things that made Alex suspicious. Like Lena's loss of interest in Game of Thrones or how she apparently always seemed to forget her coat home (Alex took it to her, as any good wife would do).

Then Alex noticed something that made all her previous worries seem silly.

It was at the end of the next week when Lena forgot her coat and Alex was leaving the DEO early. There was a crisis within the DEO and Alex hadn't left the building in almost 24 hours. When she arrived at their apartment and found Lena’s coat hanging by the door, she knew her wife had forgotten it and it seemed like a good enough excuse to get Lena off work early – after all the weather was getting kind of chilly.

Julia, Lena’s new secretary – Alex feared they might have over traumatized her previous one -, let her in straight away. Lena was in a meeting apparently but according to Julia, it shouldn’t take long. So Alex settled on the couch planning on using the time to catch up on her sister’s latest articles (lately there had been too many for her to be able to keep up those last months) but something caught her eyes.

Lena’s chess set.

Or rather, its absence caught her eyes.

Alex looked around the room looking for it. She knew Lena hadn’t touched it since Lex turned himself in to authorities. Kara had even asked for a match once or twice but Lena was quick in changing the subject.

When Lena arrived her wife was kneeling on the ground with her ass in the air and turned to the door. She held back a laugh, but not the smile.

“Should I dismiss Julia already?” Lena asked teasingly.

“What? Nope. I... um just dropped my ring.” The lie fell easily on Alex’s lips as she pretended to fix the ring on her finger.

It felt wrong but Alex kissed Lena with her mouth still tasting dishonesty in it.

Alex lied with her backs turned to Lena that night. She felt happy that they were comfortable enough with each other to not feel the necessity of sleeping with their bodies glued to one another but that night was not about comfort. Not quite about guilty either. It was about worry.

Things had changed after Lex imprisonment. Not big things, but surely Lena was different although she liked to pretend she wasn’t.

Some nights they cuddled together, mostly when one of them needed it after a long day, but mostly cuddles happed when Kara somehow ended up in the middle of the bed. It didn’t happen as often as it used to back when Mon-Ew was around, or right after he was gone.

Their intimacy based on something else. An exchange of looks. Moving around in synchrony. One hand down on the other's...

Cuddles and snuggling were left for special occasions.

Most of the nights there was a valley between them in the sheets. Lena moved enough during the night so her legs were occupying it and invading a bit of Alex’s side by the morning. Alex also had her moments. She will never forget when Lena appeared with a black eye and Cat threatened to send her to Siberia before Alex could explain it was an accident: she was having a nightmare.

Lena fell into the realm of dreams easily but there were too many thoughts running through her wife’s head.

There no longer was a chess set on Lena’s office.

* * *

 

Lena had Alex’s number on speed dial (followed by Kara’s, just to be safe).

“Danvers,” her wife answered using her Director tone.

“Someone is following me,” Lena said. She could picture her wife changing her weight from one foot to the other and turning to Winn ready to bark orders at the boy.

“What? Where are you? Are you sure?”

“Just heading home. Well, not anymore, apparently. And, yes I am sure. I just turned right five times and he’s still after me. It’s a black SUV. The windows are too dark, I can’t see the driver.”

“Okay. Remember our first date? The one in the cliff?”

“As much as I love you, I don’t think this is the time for romantic memories.”

“I’m going to need you to go there. Do I need to calm you down while you drive?”

Lena laughed. “I’m afraid I’ve gotten to a point that situations as this one are almost routine. Good thing I married a black ops agent, otherwise I would be divorced before our first year anniversary.”

“Good to know you are only using me,” Alex joked.

“Well, you weren’t complaining when I was using you last night. Or this morning. Our neighbors probably think you are a great green enthusiastic,” Lena teased and she heard muffled laughs. She frowned.

“Who would know, huh? Director Danvers is a Sub!” It was a male voice. Lena knew she fucked up. She could also picture her wife at that moment being restrained by J’onn so she wouldn’t kill whoever that was.

“Hi, Lena, this is Winn. Alex forgot to tell you it was on speakers. Would you please, please, tell your wife not to murder Agent Stones?”

“Love, leave the boy. It’s not like everybody didn’t know it already.” More muffled laughs in the background. She knew Al would probably be a bit upset, but she knew how to get her wife to forgive her. “Al, are you listening to me?” Lena called actually worried about the Agent’s life.

“Yes,” Alex answered.

“Don’t you mean, ‘yes, mistress’?” this time it was Winn’s voice.

“You know what? I tried to help you, now you’ve brought it on yourselves,” Lena said trying to focus on driving.

She got there in ten minutes. She barely looked at the road. She was occupied glancing at the mirror aiming at the black SUV. Either they were really bad at their work or they just didn't care.

She looked around. No sign of the DEO.

“I’m here, Al.”

“Okay, I’m going to need you to drive off the cliff. Really drive off it. Put your feet down on the accelerator.”

“Alright.” There were some seconds of silence. “You know, it scares me how we reached a point in our relationship where I don’t question when you tell me to drive off a cliff.”

“Really? That’s like, relationship goals for me,” Alex told her.

“You are lucky that I love you, but if I die I’m killing you.”

“Well, I love you too. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“You guys are so cute,” Winn interrupted.

Lena started speeding. She didn't know what was louder: her heart or the sound of the engine. She felt the moment when the tires stopped making contact with the ground, but she didn’t fall to a painful death. She was levitating. Looking in the mirror she caught a glimpse of a red cape before she was speeding through the National City's sky until they reached the DEO.

They landed on the roof and Alex was there to meet her.

“Did anybody ask for a super-ride?” Kara said finishing putting the car on the ground as Alex moved to open Lena’s door.

“Really, Kara?” Alex said. Before turning to her wife. "Told you weren't going to die."

“Not that I mind the ride, but wasn’t it easier just bringing in the guy?” Lena asked.

“J’onn is taking him to the desert base. For some reason, Lane doesn’t trust me with prisoners personally connected to me. Also, we couldn’t know there wasn’t someone else after you,” Alex explained.

“I scanned the car. It’s safe,” Kara said with her hands on her hips.

“Thank you, Kara. Shall we go downstairs?”

“Yes. And by the way, if they start calling me Director Sub you are sleeping on the couch.”

“You should have told her it was on speakers, so technically it was your fault,” Kara argued.

* * *

 

Lucy transmitted the interrogation to Alex’s office. Lena was watching it with her – Lucy let her co-director know she was breaking at least three DEO’s norms, and Alex had gotten to a point that she was so used to it that she just waves it off. She told Lucy she’d go to Pam’s desk before leaving.

The interrogation lasted less than five minutes because the guy told them everything. Lex contracted him to keep an eye on Lena and that was what he was doing. He never received the information to why he was doing it, he cared more about the payment than satiating his curiosity.

“Why are you telling us all of this?” Lucy asked as she was finishing the interrogation.

“I have nothing to hide. Mr.Luthor told me that when he hired me.”

Lucy looked at the camera and Alex didn't need to read her expression. They were thinking the same thing.

* * *

 

“I knew it. I knew it. I thought that chapter of my life was done. I thought I would finally be free of the Luthor legacy. Or curse as it seems. But, no! Now even my baker might be working for my brother! I mean, can I even eat bread anymore?”

Lena was on her second glass of bourbon already. Alex let her enjoy her last angelically, but she had already put the bottle away. She needed Lena to talk it out otherwise she’d bottle it up and nothing good would come out if it. Alex herself hadn't had a single glass of it yet.

Dunk Lena was overly-dramatic and quite amusing. Alex might have let out a small smile. And held her.

They needed to have a serious – sober – talk, but it was Friday and L-Corp could survive a day without Lena.

* * *

LUCY: Do you know how much it costs to remove a car from the top of a building?!

ALEX: Just ask Kara. She’ll ask for a bucket of ice cream.

* * *

 

When Lena woke up there was a glass of water in the nightstand and a pill for a possible headache. She could see Alex's silhouette on the couch.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been that drunk. Alex had made her drink three cups of water before bed and Lena still woke up with a sore throat and a mild headache. It could be worse, she decided as she stood up. She didn't use to be this weak for alcohol. Alex had ruined her - in all the best ways.

Lena wrapped the covers around herself and made her way over to the couch.

“Hey,” Alex greeted her. She opened her arms so Lena could settle in them. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could sleep for a week and still be tired.”

Alex chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“We are going to have a talk, aren’t we?” Lena asked after some minutes. She took Alex’s mug from her.

“Yes, we are. As long as you are okay with it.”

“Can we do it after lunch time?”

“What time do you think it is?”

“Nine-ish?” Lena looked up at her wife's smile.

“More like three-ish. Don’t you remember waking up to puke at nine?” Lena frowned.

“Did I wash my mouth after that?”

“Yes, and brushed your teeth in a very zombie-way. It was really cute.”

Lena held Alex’s chin between her fingers and brought Lena’s face toward hers in a kiss. “Only you can find my hangover ‘cute’.”

Alex smiled and goes for another kiss. She could feel Lena smile spreading in the middle of it.

"Fine. I'll give you some more hours," Alex gave in. "And I'll apparently fix myself another cup of coffee."

"Thank you," Lena looked up smiling angelically. "Instead of coffee, can it be tea?"

* * *

 

Lena was sitting on the coach. Most of the hangover was gone, there was only a mild headache left. Alex sat in front of her holding two cups of tea. Alex's tea was overly sweet, Lena's was just a bit bitter.

“Thank you,” Lena said after the first sip. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a breath. Alex didn’t. She stood like a rock. That couldn't be good.

“I’d like to talk to Lex,” Alex blurred out looking at Lena in the eyes.

“Um, no,” Lena said. She was suddenly more aware of what was going on.

They were having that talk.

“Lena.” The CEO set her cup on the table.

“I know you mean well Alex, but nothing good can come from it. When I went to see him I don’t know why I had all this expectation of him actually recognizing his madness. And I was just disappointed. He already took so much from me, I don’t him to taint you too.”

“We never talked about that,” Alex said and Lena looked away. “I’ve given you space and I will if you ask, but I think we need to talk about it, Lena. We can’t pretend nothing is wrong.”

“But there is nothing wrong. I have you. And Kara. And Cat. And everybody. I couldn’t be happier?”

“So where is your chess set?”

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about Lena. Lex is your brother. He affects you, whether you admit it or not. I just want to help you through whatever you are going through.”

“Alex.”

“Talk to me, Lee. How are you feeling? How did you feel after talking to Lex?”

“Frustrated. Disappointed. Mostly at myself.”

“Why would you be disappointed in yourself?”

“I thought I got over it. Thinking that anything coming from that part of my family could be good. I expected him to say he was sorry, that he missed me, that he wished she could take it all back. Even if it was a lie. Instead, I get more of the same shit he’s always pulled. I’m right, everyone else is wrong. I’m better than them, aliens should die,” Lena mimicked Lex.

Alex smiled softly at her.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because you sound just like Kara. You want to believe the best in people and you are disappointed when you are wrong. It’s one of the reasons I love you,” Alex took Lena’s hand in hers and started stroking softly Lena’s palm. “It’s not your fault people are idiots. It’s their own fault and you shouldn’t feel disappointed at yourself for wanting to believe in the good of everyone, because it’s people like you who make the world a brighter place. It’s people like you that I fight for, not him.”

“Then why do you want to see him?”

“So I make sure he knows who he’d be up against if he ever hurt you.”

“Give me some time. Let me see him a couple more times before you do. I don’t want this to somehow backfire on us.”

Alex nodded and stood up leaving a kiss on Lena’s head.

* * *

 

The second time, Lena went to visit Lex, Alex took her. She gripped the wheel when Lena told her to stay in the car. Lena dropped the latest edition of CatCo on her lap and left a kiss on her wife’s cheek before opening the door.

Lex smiled at her when he saw his sister just like he did the first time.

“I didn’t think you would be back so soon,” Lex told her.

“Part of me wishes I didn’t come at all.”

“You hurt my feelings sister.”

“You sent criminals to keep an eye on me,” Lena decided to cut it right to the point. There was no reason to keep Alex – and a generous glass of wine – waiting.

“They prefer the term outlaw freelancers.” Lena rolled her eyes. Happily, Lex didn’t take it for granted. His face turned serious for a change. “I was trying to take care of you as I can. I may have surrounded myself but this is not enough for many of my enemies. I fear they might want to get to me through you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I’m aware. Also, it doesn’t hurt that I know that your wife would kill half an army before letting anyone hurt you. I mean, that would be nothing once you think she worked for months for mother. If she can survive mom she must be a remarkable woman. One that I would very much like to meet one day. I must admit, I’m still a bit bitter for not having been invited for the wedding. Did it had plumerias? You always liked them.”

“Don’t change the subject. You need to call off your minions. You just said that I have people to keep me safe even if I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“No, I said that you have people that could take half an army. I don’t doubt that. But they would simply lock them up. Look how well that turned out for Clark all the times he put me in here. I like to have a more permanent solution than locking up people who might want to cause harm to me and my family.”

“Well, call it off, otherwise we’ll lock them up just like we did to the last one.”

“Tell me about your wedding.”

“Why are you doing this, Lex?” Lena blurred out due to the lack of patience.

“Can’t you believe that I want to be your brother? I don’t regret the lives I took and the crimes I’ve committed, I regret they took me nowhere and only made people worship even more those freaking aliens. I regret that I haven’t been your brother for a long time. So let’s make a deal. I’ll stop sending my ‘minions’ to keep an eye on you, you come to visit me once a month. You actually try to be my sister like asking me ‘hey, how are you’, ‘how prison food tastes’ – it’s horrible by the way, thank you for asking.”

Lena looked for some sign that he might be trying to use her. She was looking for some sign that it was some part of an overly-complicated evil plan of his which that will backfire on her, but she saw none.

“How about this, think about it and next time you come you can tell me what have you decided.”

* * *

 

“How was it?” Alex asked as soon Lena slammed the door shut. She still didn't look up from her magazine.

“A waste of time.”

“Why is that?”

“He’s going to keep sending these guys unless I come visit him once a month.”

“Are you?”

“Should I?” Lena asked and it was when Alex put down the magazine and turned to her wife.

“I don’t know. Do you think it does you any good? If you are going to come and leave stressed as you’ve done the last couple of times I don’t think it’s worth it. If you think it could do some good not only for but for him too, I don’t see the harm in that. Like you said he is your brother.”

Lena just stared. She wondered if Kara ever imagined Alex would encourage Lena to see Lex Luthor. Alex who before they were together once preached that Luthor equals Evil Ideology. It was only fair that she changed. It was only fair that Lena changed too. Let alone Kara who at that point was still with the Daxamite.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex asked. She was worried about her wife’s silence.

“I love you,” she told Alex. Alex frowned.

“I love you too,-” Alex started the car “-you weirdo."


	2. JACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in which J'onn has a surprise for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, it's not _that _Jack.__  
>  Second, the smut is between two X's so you can skip it.

The Danvers' family were never an ordinary family, but as J'onn pushed a red baby into Alex's arms, she wondered how weird they actually were.

  
 "Me? Why me? I can't take him," Alex said trying to give it back to J'onn. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. And I'm pretty sure I don't know how to take care of a red alien baby."

"From my experience with children, it is not much different than human babies or Kryptonians', though this one might eat less."

"J'onn, goddammit, you can't do this to me."

"It's only temporary, only until we find his parents."

"And if you don't?"

"Then we'll find him another home."

"Why can't you take him?" Alex bargained.

"Because I already got three of my own back home. And this is official DEO business."

"Aren't you the one who's always bragging about how behaved they are?" He eyed her and Alex sighed. "Fine, but Winn is doing my paperwork for the month."

"Hey, why me? I got no part in this," Winn complained turning his chair away from the computer.

"Because I am the director and I'm telling you to do it."

She was getting a hang on the power thing. She was getting good at it. Unless somebody asked Winn, he would vehemently disagree.

"What? That qualifies as abuse of power. J'onn! Help me!" Winn whined.

"Do you want a one-month-old alien baby, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked.

"No…"

"Then you are fine with paperwork."

"Okay, I'm fine with paperwork. I love paperwork." Winn turned back to the computer. Alex took the sleeping baby from J'onn. J'onn looked at her with an expression Alex couldn't read. She decided not to ask. Alex made her way to her office, shouting to some agent to call Vasquez. Most of DEO's Agents didn't look twice at Alex carrying a red baby to her office; other agents – newbies – looked. Alex sent them a glare, and they fled her sight.

She looked around her office looking for a surface to lay him down and maybe get some work done before the end of her shift.

There was more than one reason as to why she never babysat when she was a teenager. One of them was Kara. Another was how she had little idea how to deal with kids, let alone a baby.  
At least the baby wasn't crying. Maybe he wasn't so bad. There was no reason for Alex to freak out. She was an adult, on her mid-thirties, she wasn't going to freak out because of a baby, even if he was alien. How worse than a Kryptonian could he be? Alex met several aliens that are practically human. She wasn't going freak because of a baby.

And she didn't. Until the baby started stirring.

Fuck, she thought, he's waking up.

She made her way to the door to ask someone to find Vasquez or, at least, J'onn but before she can touch the doorknob, Vasquez entered.

"So that's the emergency," Vasquez said with no surprise in her voice. At that, the baby started crying louder.

"Here, take him," she pushed the baby into Vasquez's arms. Vasquez started moving up and down trying to calm the baby. He wasn't stopping. "Why is he still crying?" Alex asked with some despair in her voice. She didn't like crying babies. They were so hysteric.

"He must be hungry or- Wait let me check something," Alex frowned. She watched as Vasquez pulled the diaper a little. "Yep, as I thought: somebody popped, didn't we buddy?" Vasquez talked to the baby making faces. Alex was stepping from one side of the room to the other. When she got closer to Vasquez again, they pushed the baby back into Alex's arms. "Okay, I'm going to ask somebody to get us some diapers, and you'll explain to me why do you have a red baby in your office."

Vasquez came back five minutes later with the diapers. Alex felt like it had been five hours. Alex terrorized two other agents while waiting. She didn't like having the baby crying.

"It's your mother' instincts," Vasquez teased her. "Let's put him on the couch."

"Okay," Alex said trying to push the baby back into Vasquez's arms. Vasquez pushed him back to her.

"C'mon. If you are keeping him, he better get used to you changing his diapers."

"Wait, what? No, no."

There was a full minute of ‘no's, and Vasquez tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You can disarm pretty much any gun in the DEO with your eyes closed and a hand behind your back, changing a diaper shouldn't be a problem. Be a big girl, or I'll call your wife," Vasquez threatened.

"I've been trying to get a hold of her for half an hour now. She's in a meeting. By the way, how much do you know about babies?"

"One problem at a time. Fuentes has two kids of hers, I'll ask her for a list of you we might need and then send one of the newbies after it, but you are not running away from changing a diaper." Vasquez crossed her arms.

Alex whined.

They settle kneeling on the ground, and the baby was on the couch. Vasquez talked Alex through removing the used diaper. They didn't even try to refrain from laughing at the faces Alex made.

Alex finished putting a new diaper on the baby and she celebrated.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Alex told Vasquez. "Look, he's even smiling." And suddenly so was she.

"You know that's not a real smile. It's probably a reflexive smile. Like a fart smile."

Alex turned to them serious. "I don't keep you around for this. And it is a smile. He's happy because he's clean, isn't that right baby boy?"

And she tickled his belly playfully, and he laughed, and he caught fire.

He caught fire.

Even Vasquez was surprised at that.

"Get me Agent J'ozz right now!" Alex screamed. Every agent passing by heard it through the closed door.

* * *

  
Later that evening, Lena arrived home to Alex baby-talking to a red baby on their couch. There was a fire extinguisher by Alex's side. She noticed the burnt smell and the torched mark on the ceiling and the cat standing on the farthest corner of the room, but Lena still was frozen at their doorstep.

"So, the bad news is that this little pepper nugget can lit himself on fire though he's not six months old yet," Alex said still in her baby voice, not even looking at her woman. "Good news is that I'm mostly intact."

Lena slowly slipped her coat out of her arms and settled her purse on the kitchen counter, getting a couple of glass of wine ready. Something told her they might need it.

"Kara?" Lena asked.

"No, it was J'onn this time. Here take him." Alex tried to give the baby to Lena. "Don't worry he won't burn you. Well, I think. I really need to pee," Alex whined.

"I can't take him!" Lena said pushing the baby back into Alex's arms. There was something like panic in her voice.  The baby's expressions changed, he looked like he was about to cry. Alex kept rocking him, trying to calm the baby.

"Why? It's temporary, only until we find his parents. It's not like we are going to adopt him or something."

"No, it's not that." Lena took a deep breath. "I don't know how to hold him," she confessed guiltily. "I never held one so small."

Alex smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay. It's not rocket science – and even that you understand. I'll talk you through it, okay?"

Lena gave her a nervous nod.

"Okay, I'm going to give him to you. You are going to support his head with one hand and hold his body with the other. Good, now slide up your arm until his head is resting in your other hand. Now you are going to change your arm."

"Oh God, please, just take him back," Lena said. "It's too complicated!"

Alex laughed. "Come on, baby. You are doing great. You are holding him already, just going to talk you through a more comfortable position. Okay?" Lena nodded nervously. "Carefully place his head on the crook of your arm and hold his bottom with that hand. Now you use your free hand to give his head extra support, and you can bring him closer to you."

"Hey there," Lena said to the baby. Her eyes were shining, much like the day they got the married. She looked up at Alex. "I'm holding a baby."

"You are holding a baby, babe." Alex stared at her with dreamy eyes. She shook her head as she felt her bladder complaining. "I have to pee!" Alex ran off to the bathroom.

"What's his name?" Lena asked her wife.

"We don't know. We're trying to find his family," Alex yelled back. "Winn is calling him Jack, in the middle time."

"Why Jack?"

"Jack-Jack from ‘ _The Incredibles_ '." There was a mild shock on Lena's face, and Alex appeared by the bathroom door with an amused grin. "Vasquez vetoed some others suggestions such as Flame and Hellboy."

"I suppose that's better than letting Kara name him," Lena said.

"Like you could talk. I mean, Lena, Luna." On the other corner of the apartment, Luna's ears rose when she heard her name.

"In my defense, I hadn't thought of that at that moment. It just sounded nice."

Alex took Jack from her arms and pulled Lena's closer. Jack was between them.

"Did you know that every time I called her name I'd think of you," Alex asked in a husky voice.

"No," Lena answered. "I did not know that."

Lena started to lean in. It was strange for her to move with a baby between her and Alex. Lena stopped while her wife was still leaning in. Not only was it weird with a kid between them, but she also noticed something.

"Is your hair a little scorched?" The CEO ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "Didn't you say that he didn't burn you?"

"Well he didn't, I mean, it is barely scorched. You said I needed a new haircut anyway. Money saved."

* * *

  
Three hours later, just when Lena thought Jack was finally sleeping, he started crying. Again.

"God. What is it now?" Lena asked. It turned out she was as inexperienced as Alex on the baby subject.

"Oh! Vasquez taught me that! That means he is hungry or that he popped, and since we already fed him..." Alex was feeling proud of herself as she checked the diaper. She frowned in disgust.

"Yep, I was right. See, taking care of a baby is not that hard." Lena looked at where Alex's formerly puke stained shirt was lying on the sink. She could disagree easily.  
Lena wondered how she got there.

Jack was still crying ten minutes later. It was incredible how none of their neighbors had come to ask if they were torturing a baby. It took them three ruined diapers, and five tries before Alex lifted the baby feeling pride in herself for the newly exchanged diaper. Jack mimicked her smile.

"I'm pretty sure that is not how a diaper should be in a baby." Lena tilted her head expecting her wife's work. The baby was only wearing a diaper sitting on their kitchen table.

"Of course it is. Vasquez helped me through this three times already. I'm not even sure a baby should shit this much," Alex argued pleased enough with her work; her wife wasn't having any of it.

"No cursing around the baby." Staring at the diaper, she decided. "I'm calling Cat."

"Cat? Why Cat?"

"She has two sons. It can't be that different."

* * *

  
"How many strays are you going to keep bringing home?" Cat asked when Alex opened the door. "Isn't that Kara job?"

"Well, technically my mom started it when she bought a thirteen-year-old girl to live with us, so I would say it's Danvers' heritage."

"Cat, thank God you are here!" Lena said in the background. The older woman walked past Alex pushing her out of the way to take the baby from Lena's arms.

"So, who do we have here?"

"Jack," Alex said.

"We are not naming him after a Disney movie," Lena stated and from behind Cat (Alex stuck out her tongue).

"Stop acting like a child, Alice."

Alex rolled her eyes, and Cat turned to give her a look. Alex crossed her arms grumpily, and Lena walked until she was behind her, leaving a kiss on her cheek before fitting her head in the crouch of Alex's neck.

"Who put this diaper on him?" Cat asked. "What an awful work."

The Director looked away saying something like _try to put a diaper on a baby that can catch fire at any time_ , but Lena brought her back kissing her. She could feel Alex relaxing into the kiss as chaste as it was. Lena pulled away with a frown.

"You are smelling like barbecue. You should take a shower," Lena said.

"You should join me," Alex teased.

Cat shot them another look. "Will you stop acting like a couple of horny teenagers before I vomit? Do you know where he'll be sleeping?"

"Shit," Alex said.

* * *

  
Cat left after Jack had fallen asleep. It was almost midnight. Kara had brought a crib earlier, and they left it in the living room - because there is no other room! Kara complained. There was pizza, and even Carter came for dinner. Cat put Jack into the crib and told them to sleep while they could.

Alex thought it was a bit dramatic of hers, but she knew better than to voice it.

They went to bed. Alex and Lena had barely managed to lie down before there was a cry. Alex stopped her head before it could hit her pillow. She turned to Lena making her best puppy face.  
Lena rolled her eyes, but she got up.

"You know, one day that trick will stop working with me."

"Thank you! I love you!"

"Next turn is on you," Lena warned. "And I will remember this."

Half an hour later, Jack was still crying, and Alex decided to take over for Lena.

"Should I make us some coffee?" Lena asked in half zombie mode.

"Yes, please!" Alex shook the crying baby. "Maybe we should call Cat."

"I don't know about you, but I rather not interrupt Cat's beauty sleep."

"As if," Alex dismissed. "Did you not see the bedroom eyes Kara and Cat had before leaving? Believe me: they are awake."

Lena walked towards her wife wearing her CEO posture until Alex walked backward until her knees hit the coat forcing her to sit on it.

"We are not calling anybody. You fight superhuman threats. I run a billion dollars worth company. We can put a baby to sleep!"

Alex had her mouth hanging half open and nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. We can do this. And bang a little after." Lena looked at her seriously. "Okay, fine. I had to try. I mean, it's not like a baby is going to spot us from having sex," Alex said half-joking, half-serious.

* * *

  
They managed to do it. An hour and seventeen minutes later they managed to put Jack back to sleep and ended up falling asleep on the couch. When Kara and Cat arrived with enough breakfast to feed an army (they will need it, believe me, Cat said) they found Jack sleeping between Lena and Alex on the middle of the couple's bed. He had his head on Alex's chest, and one of this hands gripping Lena's hair. That didn't look like a comfortable position to anyone but Jack.

Kara aw's at the scene and Cat snaps a picture. Luna meows at them. She was on the dining table as if watching her humans.

"If we manage to get Olsen here before they wake up, this could make a damn good cover. I can see it already: The New Face of National City. A take on mixed-species families," Cat said.

"They look cute together, though if you do it, I don't think neither Lena or I will be able to hold Alex back."

"Agent Scully is all bark and no bite, dear."

And as Cat uttered those words, Jack slowly moved. Cat smirked.

"You know what?" the older woman asked. "I changed my mind. Leave a box of donuts on the kitchen table and let's go. They've got this. And also, I don't need this headache." Cat put her glasses back on and strode out of the apartment.

Kara hesitated for a moment before following. The sound of the door being shut woke Jack up.

Lena and Alex got up almost instantly, they are barely awake yet, but Jack was already on Alex's arms, and Lena was already fumbling her way to the kitchen to make Jack's breakfast.

* * *

  
Lena offered to take the day off to take care of Jack and maybe buy some fireproof furniture - there was an incident after breakfast, and they were coach-less for the moment.

Alex dismissed it after Vasquez called her saying that she had set everything up at the DEO for Jack as she had asked. Alex also said that she'd get J'onn to help since it was kind of his doing.  
Lena smirked and let it go. She didn't say anything about how Alex had barely been able to let go of Jack all morning, only passing him to Lena to pee, brush her teeth and to change her clothes. Lena just smiled knowingly.

She had to drop Alex out at the DEO since she couldn't ride with Jack on her bike. At least something good came out from that entire situation. Did Alex look hot riding her bike? Yes, so hot that Lena would barely let Alex leave for work. Was Lena aware of how many more accidents there were with bikes than there were with cars? Yes – aware enough that some days she had to hold herself back from tearing it down to pieces.

"Call me if you need anything," Lena said as Alex left with a peck on her lips.

"Will do."

Lena then leaned to leave a kiss on Jack's cheek. "Behave, little spicy nugget."

* * *

  
Lena couldn't help but laugh when she picked up Jack from DEO's daycare later that day. He was sleeping and gripping not onto the blanket he came with, but Kara's cape. She had wondered where Kara's cape was when she saw Supergirl on the news. Now she knew.

Lena made her way to the control center where it is more likely for her to find Alex. As she passed people made silence. She imagined it was because of Jack. That morning when they were in the elevator one of their neighbors had a strange face when he saw Jack. Alex saw it, of course.

"Do you have anything to say?" Alex asked threateningly.

The man shook his head quickly.

Alex had a reputation. Talking to the neighbors, Lena found out that when Alex moved in, they used to hear weird noises coming from her apartment. They told her that it sounded like fighting. Some of them thought she was in an abusive relationship. And Alex would appear with cuts and bruises often. But since they had never seen any men with her, so they never asked. After an incident with a guy that tried to rob Mrs.Reynold, they found out Alex was FBI after she ran after the guy. The story was that she jumped from the building catch the guy.

None of the neighbors wanted to mess with Alex as the rumors spread. Given how Alex never denied it, Lena believed the story to be true.

As she approached the command center, Lena could see Alex watching the monitors. She had her serious face and the usual hands on the hips pose. It made a damn good sight. And those DEO's pants flattered her butt. Lena stopped for a moment to appreciate it. She was her wife. She was allowed. Plus, Alex did not have to wear pants that tight.

"Hey," Alex turned around seeing Lena. "You are here early."

"I didn't have much to do. Plus I thought about picking up the little guy earlier. I missed him."

"And here I thought you missed my sweet ass you were starring at," Alex teased low enough that most of the agents didn't hear – Vasquez nearby rolled her eyes.  
Lena took another look at Alex's butt.

"Well, those two are not mutually exclusive." Lena pondered over giving it a squeeze, but there were too many agents around. J'onn was already shooting her a warning look. "Any chance you are leaving early?"

"Sure, just need to pass by my office to get some books."

Lena raised an eyebrow – that was odd.

"So um," Lena started. "What happened to Jack's blanket?"

Alex laughed.

"Nothing. Kara was here around lunch time and took him out of daycare to distract my agents with his cuteness. At some point, he grabbed onto her cape and the next thing we knew he was sleeping attached to it. Kara didn't even flinch before leaving without the cape. Winn is kind of pissed. He's working on make a new one for her."

"That sounds like Kara. Well, I'm going to get the Super Baby strapped in. Don't leave me waiting, Director Danvers." Lena pulled Alex into a kiss by the collar of her shirt. Vasquez turned around as she caught the sight of Lena's tongue slipping into Alex's mouth. Somebody whistled which caused them to pull away. Lena ran her fingers through Alex's hair. "We have to do something about your hair," Lena said trying to fix it. It was easy to see the uneven spots.

"So- Um- You... I should…" Alex started babbling.

So almost two years married and Alex still had her nervous moments. Lena bites her lips. She hopes it never changes.

* * *

  
It took a week for them to adapt.

The half dozen books Alex had already read on babies helped.

Alex and Lena created shifts during the night so they'd have enough energy to work the next day. They'd leave work an hour or two earlier than usual to rest a bit more.  
Jack would fall asleep between them in the bed some nights, but mostly he'd fall asleep on Alex's chest - Lena was in love with it. Alex sang to him when she thought her wife wasn't paying attention, and Lena's stomach turned at how much they looked like a family of three now.

Luna meows as if reminding her – right, a family of four.

Alex felt it too. She felt it every time she saw Lena laying with Jack, or when his little hand tangled up on her hair. Alex never thought she wanted that so much.

They got the fire problem under control. Mostly. There were some incidents when Jack got overly excited, but never when someone was holding him as if he knew it could hurt them. Alex bragged at how smart Jack was.

* * *

  
Eliza came over on Friday, after screaming for half an hour on the phone with Alex on the previous day.

"I get that you are still kind of mad because of the wedding thing," – which had been almost two years already –"but don't you think you are overreacting?" Alex asked Eliza. Even Lena could tell it was the wrong thing to say.

"I have a non-animal grandchild," Eliza said. "And I have to hear from Kara three days after it happens. I'm not overreacting."

"Jack's not-" Alex couldn't say the word. "It's temporary, just until we find his parents. There is no need to come. I mean, Cat is helping us. Even Vasquez and Erin are coming by to help. There is J'onn, and M'gann, and Maggie, and James. They are all helping."

"And Winn," Lena added from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not adding Winn to that list," Alex said. Lena smiled knowing she didn't mean it. Winn was the little brother Alex never had. She'd tease him mercilessly because of it.

"I didn't ask," Eliza remarked. "The bags are in the trunk, and we've booked a hotel since my two daughters live in cubicles with no place for me or your father."

"You could sleep at Kara's. She practically lives with Cat now. Nobody is using the apartment."

"Not the point, Alexandra." Alex rolled her eyes: her mother just wanted a reason to complain. She was about to take a deep breath Lena took the phone from her hands.

"Hello, Eliza," Lena greeted her mother-in-law. Alex did not worry about her. She moved to take a peek at whatever Lena was making in the kitchen. "I know, everything has been so chaotic that we just forgot. Absolutely. Yes." Lena laughed, and Alex rolled her eyes. Lena then looked at her with- Alex frowned. She couldn't read that look. It didn't sound good - not for Alex, at least. "Who knows," Lena said to the phone. "I have to go. I've just finished dinner, and it's bath time for Jack. Of course, I will. Hold on."

And that was how giving Jack a bath on the kitchen sink (because the bathtub is too big, and you're going to drown him in there, Alice!) turned into a photo session that after being sent to Eliza by Lena, somehow ended up on the hottest gossip website in National City before the night was over.

Eliza arrived by the morning of the next day. Eliza didn't say hi to them. Her attention was completely devoted to Jack.

"You should have seen when Alex was born," Jeremiah told Lena. They were standing by the door with their bags. "Once she got a hold of Alex, I didn't think she'd let me hold her ever again."  
Eliza did let Jeremiah hold Jack before that. Just not for long. Alex only got to hold Jack again when it was around six, and Jack started crying. Eliza wondered if he wanted to eat, but Lena just got his blanket (Kara's cape – it was official, she was never getting it back) and told that it was his nap time. Jack was already reaching for his favorite nap spot: Alex. Alex held him and rocked him lightly. It was not five minutes before he was sleeping.

Eliza's' eyes shone in a way that Alex had only seen it shine three or four times before.

* * *

  
Jeremiah went back to Midvale on Sunday. Eliza stayed. Nobody talked about it, but Jeremiah had sequels from his time in Cadmus. It could be noticed when he interacted with Kara and J'onn, but Alex was starting to suspect it happened around aliens, in general. She tried not to think about things she couldn't solve, but it was bothering her beyond comprehension - she almost snapped at him twice.

Eliza also stayed because she was giving some lectures on NC University. Oh, and she was already attached to Jack.

Truly, everyone was.      

Alex was the worst of them. Vasquez could confirm the rumors about Alex carrying Jack all through the DEO while working. Somehow his cuteness didn't dismiss her authority.

Lena had no idea how she did it. One day she took Jack to work she did not work. Pretty much L-Corp stopped functioning for a whole day due to Jack's cuteness.

When the week came to an end, and Eliza was going back to Midvale, she made them promise to come to visit soon and bring Jack. Alex agreed to it, and Lena decided that she'd have to hurry with her surprise.

* * *

  
Lena hated arriving late at home. It could be only an hour late, and she already felt like she had missed a whole day of news and little things. Like Jack ‘eating' alone for the first time. Sure, Alex was still cleaning the ceiling after due to his mess, but it was just too cute to miss. Happily, Kara recorded it to Lena.

During the first two weeks with Jack, there were only three nights when she arrived late - all of them because of meetings. On the first time, she came home to absolute chaos. The curtains were on fire. James had accidentally hit Winn with the fire extinguisher, and Alex was trying to put Jack to sleep in the middle of all that confusion. Her curtains were unsavable, and James was still buying Winn's beers after it.

The second time it was calm. It was during Eliza stay, and they were finishing dinner.

The third time Lena arrived home late, there was no surprise visit. Alex was sitting on the couch, she had her glasses on (she could no longer deny her need for reading glasses), her laptop on her lap, books on her right, and Jack on the floor playing with his toys.

Lena left her heels by the door and wasted no time slipping out of her dress. Alex greeted her, but she has her eyes glued to the computer screen, not even noticing her wife only in underwear in front of her. Lena took an apple from the fruit basket before making her way to the bedroom when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Winn?" Lena asked.

"Hey, Lena!" Winn said from the screen on Alex's computer. Alex turned to have her face practically buried in Lena's cleavage. Her eyes bulged, and she shoved a pillow on Lena's chest so Winn couldn't see it.

"Um- I- Yeah. I'm trying to learn Jack's home language, and Winn is trying to help me. I mean, I could find a bathroom is Argo City with my knowledge of Kryptonian, but Jack's… I don't think I can even introduce myself. And Winn-" Lena saw Alex struggling to compliment her little brother, "-he doesn't completely suck in it."

Lena picked up one of the books Alex was reading and noticed the singular symbols in it. Interesting, she couldn't help but think as she made her way to the bathroom taking the book with her.

* * *

  
It was after finding Alex asleep on the desk that Lucy found out about Jack and she was pissed. She was pissed first because she is their friend and after two whole weeks all of them failed to mention it. So Lucy was re-thinking Alex's birthday gift - they had this tradition in which they would give to each other the worst gift they could find, this year, Lucy was considering giving Alex nothing at all.

On a more serious note, she was pissed because Alex had been with a baby that was barely four months old without any legal document and she was still working regular hours.

Sure, everybody was helping her, but she knows how babies were, and Lucy can only expect Lena to be in a similar state as Alex.

She made two phone calls before pushing Alex out of the DEO for a month. Time enough for her come back functioning as a real human being. Getting Lena out of L-Corp during the same time takes another phone call to the one and only Cat Grant.

She got about fifty messages from Alex. Most of them were Alex calling her unpleasant names - Lucy knew she meant it in the best ways. Some of them were summoning her to babysit Jack with them for one night. One was a ‘thank you' that it was so unlike Alex that Lucy was sure either Kara or Lena took hold of her phone.

* * *

  
Two days after being forced to stay home, they mostly only wore sweatpants and old shirts. While Jack was safe in a food-related way, it was Maggie and M'gann who keep them from starving, either bringing them food or cooking for them because they were exhausted. Maggie once entered their apartment to find Alex sleeping on the counter. She took a picture of the scene and sent it to Kara before waking Alex up.

"Is it me or was it easier when we were working?" Lena asked one day dropping half dead on the couch.

"I know! It's crazy," Alex agreed.

"Do you want to know what's crazier?" Alex hummed. "We haven't had sex in almost a month."

Alex frowned, then shook her head, frowned again and had a whole face journey before turning to Lena confused.

"No. It can't be. We did it in the DEO. I remember. J'onn caught us, and you didn't make it easier for us."

"One day before we got Jack," Lena said. Alex gasped.

"Wow, that's-"

"Awful. I know. Last time we went so long without sex was because someone decided to play swiss cheese jumping in front of a gun."

"I guess we have to fix that." Alex started leaning in, and Lena slipped her hand to hold onto Alex's neck. Before their lips could touch, Jack cried.  
They groaned.

* * *

  
If it wasn't for their family coming over, they'd have gone crazy.

Lena knew more of Jack's alien language in two days than Alex learned in two weeks.

Alex gave up trying to self-teach the language and traded the language books for more parenting books - Lena truly believed her goal was to read every book on the subject.  
Some days Lena would wake up to Alex reading them on the couch. Other nights they would sit side by side, Alex with her parenting books, and Lena with L-Corp reports or the latest issue of CatCo. That morning it was no different. Lena smiled at the sight and made her way to her wife.

"Motherhood look goods on you," Lena whispered in her ear using Jack's language and sat next to her.

Alex's heart skipped a beat even not understanding what she was saying, but as if knowing its meaning. Alex turned to her wife and left a kiss on her cheek. Lena picked Jack up. Lena and Alex were pretty sure he was giving his first attempts at crawling. Lena never expected to so excited over something so silly - it wasn't silly at all. Lena started making funny faces at him; the sound of Jack's laugh made Alex look up from her book.

Alex couldn't put it in the right words at that moment, but damn, motherhood looked good on Lena too.

"There are not enough words in any language for me to say how much I love her," Lena told Jack using their secret language. Lena tried to speak to Jack in his native tongue as much as she could. It was his legacy. He deserved to have it. J'onn and Winn helped with it too.

Sometimes Alex asked her what she's saying. Lena didn't always tell her because she knew her wife was not ready yet to learn the word for ‘mom'  because Lena made sure to use it often around Jack.

Lena knew Alex wanted it, but she wasn't ready yet.

* * *

  
That night when nobody came and that there was no work emergency, Alex and Lena didn't bother with dinner.

They were sitting on the floor surrounded by Jack's toys – half of them from Cat – sharing a glass of wine. The sound was on. Maggie made them a mix of soothing music for the baby. They noticed how Jack is almost falling asleep and Alex stood up.

As if Lena wasn't confused enough, Alex took off her shirt and took Jack on her arms rocking him. Alex moved with him in a way that had become almost automatic to her. She hummed along with the music.

Lena agreed that although it is a strange image, it doesn't mean it was a bad one.

"Bed?" Alex mouthed to Lena.

"Cat says that we should let him get used to his crib."

"Look at this face, Lena. How could anyone kick him out of bed?" Alex said turning so her wife could Jack's sleeping face it. Lena smiled but persists.

"Crib."

Alex rolled her eyes but obeyed. She sat back, bringing the baby monitor with her and reaching for the wine on Lena's hand. Her wife leaned against Alex, and it was the most peaceful moment they had in weeks.  
"Not that I don't love seeing you half naked, but why are you half naked, love?" Lena asked.

"Research says that skin-to-skin contact helps the baby grow and sleep better. Plus forms a stronger connection with their parents."

"Nerd." Lena then added, "My nerd." She left a kiss on Alex's cheek.

The Director smirked and looked at her wife capturing her lips in a kiss. The kisses didn't seem to stop and as Lena climbed on her lap and slipped her tongue inside Alex's mouth. Alex made sure the wine was at a safe distance – she still remembered what happened to their last carpet - before giving into the kiss.

Alex moved her hand to Lena's neck, and the CEO moaned, tugging onto Alex's hair. Alex thought she had the ‘upper hand' until she heard her zipper being pulled down and Lena cupped her through her underwear. A surprise sigh left Alex. Lena smiled into the kiss. Alex bit her lips to suppress another sound. She looked at where Jack's crib was.

"I bet you wish our apartment had more walls now," Lena said.

 

x

  
Alex rolled her eyes at that, pulling her wife into a kiss by the neck. Her hands slid through her hair to the end of Lena's back and finally settled on the CEO's tights. Alex gave an experimental squeeze. There was a mild groan of Lena. As their mouths parter to catch their breaths, Alex used it to roll them into the ground. Lena gripped Alex's neck and buried her face in it. She smiled against Alex's skin.

 _Please, Jack, sleep for twenty more minutes,_ Alex chanted into her head.

She started unbuttoning Lena's shirt. The first three came out in a hurry, but then Alex's movements slowed down. Alex locked her gaze with her wife's and lowered her head to Lena's neck leaving at the base of her throat gentle kisses.

Alex heard Lena whimpering her name.

Alex started lightly bitting Lena's. Then she reached that spot. A spot that she knew for a fact that made shivers run through Lena's spine. If had a thing that Alex loved about being in love for years with the same woman, about being married to that same woman for half that time already, was to know so many things about  Lena. So many details. And Alex was still finding new ones.

And she loved it. She loved her.

Alex kissed the spot, softly, then more devotedly and finally with Lena's skin between her teeth, she decided to suck it. Once Alex was satisfied with her work she pulled away and admired it briefly because Lena was already pulling her back to the kiss. Alex smiled into it. That move never failed to get Lena in the mood.

Alex went back to attacking her mouth, one of her hands keeping from laying all her weight on Lena and the other making her way into Lena's shirt. Alex cupped one of Lena's breasts over her bra, and Lena's fingers gasped onto Alex's skin, hard.

Lena's clothes were beginning to annoy her. For a moment Alex considered ripping Lena's shirt off, probably making all the buttons go flying across the apartment, but she managed to stop herself at the thought of taking her time and making Lena squirm under her.

Lena was not that patient. She started undoing her buttons until Alex's hands stopped her. Lena took a moment to recognize that look on Alex's eyes. That look that told Lena she was going to suffer, but that she'd love every second of it. In that moment of distraction, Alex pined Lena's hand over her head.

"Someone is in a hurry," Alex teased. Her voice was one tone lower than usual. And she went back to Lena's neck, kissing the dark spot forming on Lena's throat. When Alex was satisfied enough with Lena's reaction, she continued on her way down. Alex laid kisses on Lena's collar bones, and between her breast.

She let Lena's hands go.  They automatically grasped Alex's hair as if they belonged there. Her hold on it was painful, but Alex liked it.

She continued her journey downwards, slowly unbuttoning the last two buttons of Lena's shirt while kissing her belly. Alex took her time with it, kissing the place where Lena's hipbones showed and kissing the bearable noticeable stretch marks on her hips. Only then she moved back to Lena's breasts. Lena was already in synch with her wife and rose to make it easier for Alex to take it off. She made use of the closeness to pull Alex into another kiss, playfully bitting Alex's tongue, but also doing so in warming.

Lena pulled the string from Alex's sweatpants and slipped her hand inside with zero warning. Alex gasped as Lena pressed her palm against her sex. Surely, Lena had felt her wetness. It had been too long since they had come to have sex. They were both worked up from over a month without sex. Lena smirked, but before she could get any more ideas, Alex pushed her back down and straddled her hips.

"Bra. Off," Lena ordered. Alex gladly complied, throwing it somewhere around the kitchen (she hoped it hadn't fallen into Luna's plate again).

Alex pressed their sex together as if rising Lena. The friction of their paints made them growl. When their gazes locked, Alex knew that she had about three seconds before Lena had enough of her teasing, but she was far from done.

Alex distributed kisses (and lighter bites) on Lena's breasts. She didn't take long. They were too horny for that. It had been too fucking long for that. While she did it, she unbuckled Lena's pants. She had had a "secret" business meeting with one of her business partners earlier, so she had the CEO looked Alex loved so much. Lena didn't wear pants often, but when she did, Alex almost wouldn't let her leave. There was a reason why all her visits to L-Corp happened when the whole floor was out for lunch.

Alex continued kissing her way down.

"Al, are you going to fuck me or kiss me to death?" Lena complained.

"Patience, Lee."

"You can tell me to be patient after the third orgasm in twenty-four hours, not before," Lena replied. Alex laughed, slipping Lena's pants out of her legs.

Alex kissed the outlines of Lena's panties and kissed the wetness in it. Lena reacted moaning her name. Rao, she loved that sound. Alcohol? Why would she need it when she could get drunk on Lena. Alex slowly slipped Lena's panties down the tights, her fingers barely brushing against Lena's skin. It made shivers run through the CEO's spine.

Alex kissed her tights, avoiding the place where Lena wanted her the most. She got closer to it with each kiss, and Lena closed her eyes. But just as Lena felt Alex hovering over her sex, all contact was suddenly lost. Alex disappeared completely. Lena opened her eyes, and Alex kissed her. The kiss stole her breath away, which caused her to pull away when Alex's fingers slid between the lips of Lena's sex.  Alex didn't penetrate her, just felt Lena dripping on her fingers. The CEO had the slightest relieved when Alex's fingers circled her clit. Then she applied some pressure on it. Lena's head fell backward. Alex used the position to lay kisses along her neck, shoulders, and jaw. "

You're so beautiful like this," Alex whispered against her neck. The vibrations her lips caused on Lena's skin seemed to be intensified by the whole situation.  "In my arms. Dripping," Alex said against her ear. "I can't wait to have you writhing under me. You know how I love your screams, but I need you to be quiet this time, love."  

Lena bit her lip trying to stop a groan. She tasted a hint of blood on her tongue, but she'd only recognize it later when Alex's fingers weren't torturing her sex with circular motions and insufficient touches. Just enough to keep Lena at the edge.

Alex went back down, settling Lena's tights over her shoulders and her head between them. Lena looked down. She regretted in the same instant. Alex held her gaze. Her nails scraped the carpet. She was trying to hang onto something. Anything. "Behave," Alex said. Still holding Lena's eyes her fingers slipped inside. Lena whimpered relieved and at the same time unsatisfied.  
"More," she commanded.

Alex gladly obeyed.

Lena was lost in sensations. She felt the room slipping away, as well as time itself and reality. There was only her and Alex. The pressure was fastly growing right above her waist. Alex built her up about three or four times, never letting Lena climax. Alex would stop her movements and bring her down. It made Lena want to die. It made Lena want to kill Alex. Then she'd start again.

"Please," Lena begged, her hand trying to hang on to the floor. She felt like she was going crazy. "Al," Lena called, reaching for her wife. Alex rose Lena's sex licking her lips. Her hands continued their work, as Alex settled half on top of Lena. Alex buried her face on Lena's neck, kissing her jaw until she reached her ear.

"I love you," Alex whispered at her at the same time Lena orgasmed, gripping onto Alex's skin, letting nails marks on her backs and a bite mark on her shoulder.

x

* * *

  
"I don't know how I am awake after that," Lena said. She turned to a smirking Alex. The CEO rolled her eyes. "Don't be cocky."

She was using Alex's arm as her pillow. The wine was too warm to be drunk, and it'd been more than twenty minutes since Lena orgasmed. According to Alex, Lena had passed out; according to Lena, she was recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm her wife gave her.

Alex felt her wife's fingertips tracing her scars – it never stopped sending chills through her whole body. In return, Alex played with Lena's hair. Their legs intertwined.  
It had been a while.

"I really didn't scream?" Lena asked.

"I was surprised too. I mean, I missed it - you know how I love hearing you," Alex kissed her shoulder as she spooned Lena. "But I don't want to wake Jack up," Alex said taking a look on the baby monitor. Lena couldn't believe they had one of them now. They had a crib in their bedroom. Baby toys scattered all over the apartment. How crazy was that?

"Ten more minutes and I'll repay the favor," Lena mumbled.

"Sleep. Believe, seeing you passing out of pleasure is more than enough for me. You are more than anything I could've dreamed. Rao, I love you."

"I love you too. And I will make sure to remind you that when you are older and grumpier."

"Are you implying I'm grumpy now?"

Lena settled against Alex's chest.

Was it too much of Alex to hope for a full night of sleep? According to Alex's books, Jack should start sleeping through the night time now. Well, she was satisfied enough with the time she just had. They didn't sleep, but it was a time well spent.

Alex laughed, and her expression softened.

"Rao, I don't think I can sleep now. Too much adrenaline." Lena bit her lips and looked away. Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "What is it?"

"Did I ever tell you how terrified I was of marrying you? Would you show up at the wedding? Would you change your mind at the last minute? Would you ever stop loving me? Would you regret loving me? I swear to you, I wouldn't have made it down the aisle if it wasn't for Cat."

"You know, I would've been offended by that information if we weren't already married back then."

"That's not what I mean. What I was getting at is that I was afraid that we would become like those middle-aged couples who only have sex once a week during a scheduled hour and with no passion."

Lena looked up at Alex, rising her head enough that Alex could cup it and bring forward to a kiss. Alex kissed her wife with cherish, and devotion, as if time doesn't exist.

"I can assure you we are far from it."

"I know," Lena said with a smile. Not a soft one. Alex very much liked that smile.

It was when Alex felt Lena's hand slipping into her waistband. Alex silently cursed as Lena got down to business. Then Jack cried.

The look at each other wishing that it would magically stop, but it continued. Alex let out a sight as Lena slipped from over her.

"I'll get him," Lena said washing her hands. "You should take a shower." Jack's cried immediately dimmed as Lena took him in her arms. Alex watched Lena cradling her only wearing a pair of panties and a bra. The same woman who didn't even want to hold him barely a month before.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Alex asked.

"Didn't you say how good it is skin to skin contact with the baby or will you admit you just wanted to get shirtless in front of me?"

"Cold shower it is."

* * *

  
Lena started reading to Jack.

Alex was not sure when it started, but she did notice it once she got back from ‘vacation work'. Their forced vacation had ‘loopholes'.

Alex was called every week by either Kara or Winn to help with some alien or to just put some order in the DEO. It allowed Alex to take a break from her forced vacation and it also pissed off Lucy, which was a plus.

(Alex had sent Lucy a ' _thank you for the sex'_ card. Her co-director called red in anger because Lucy's current girlfriend got a hold on it, and Lucy was trying to explain that no she hadn't cheated on her, she just had an idiot friend.)

(Lena also had her business' escapades. She tried to disguise saying she was going for a run or spending two hours in the bathroom.)

Alex was arriving home when she heard Lena's voice. It was almost like a conversation, except that it was not her usual business voice, or her ‘I'm talking to my friends' voice. It was a flowing rhythm. Alex took too long to notice the book and started speaking only to be greeted by a long ‘shh' from her wife.

Then she saw how the CEO was equilibrating Jack on one arm while holding a book with her other hand. Alex noticed how Jack's blanking was getting slower as if he was succumbing into sleep. So she made her way over them as quietly as she could and left a kiss on Lena's head, then Jack's.

She took a spot on the ground right in front of them and just watched them. Lena shot her wife a ‘you're weird' look but continued to read ignoring Alex's loving gaze. Jack fell asleep. Lena read five more pages of it – she hated to leave it in the middle of the chapter.

Meanwhile, Alex watched her.

Lena started to get up, and Alex was already standing to help her with Jack.

Lena was scared of the being that would try to hurt a hair from Jack's head (not that he had any, so far). Sure, they'd have to face Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Superman's best friend, the best tech guy in National City and one of the DEO's directors who was also a former-military and a lawyer. But they would also have to face Alex and Lena, and that somehow was scarier.

Maybe the only nee scarier than them would be Cat. In the end, whoever they were they would be doomed either way.

Alex gave Jack back to Lena once she stood up and the CEO laid him into the crib.

"He's such an angel," Alex said, and Lena snorted.

"That's not what you said when he started crying three in the morning." Alex exact words were ‘my little demon sent straight from hell, I love you, but I need to sleep!'.

Alex didn't have a comeback for that.

* * *

  
Lena had been complaining for almost two months about Alex's hair when she decided to cut it. It was a playful complain, but looking in the mirror one morning, Alex felt like she needed a change. It was a Sunday morning when she called Kara. Kara had been the one cutting her hair for years now. She just hated making small talk at hair salons.

Having Kara cut her hair was a thrilling experience. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was too short, but as long as Kara didn't decapitate Alex with her heat vision, Alex was happy. Eliza had no idea they did it otherwise she'd freak out.

That Sunday, though, Kara didn't want to cut it.

"Why not? We've been doing it for almost a decade. It's practically a tradition!" Alex asked over the phone.

"Because it's already short and too close to your skull, and I don't want to be the one to explain to Lena that she's a widow because her stubborn wife is afraid of hair salons!" Kara crossed her arms.

"I'm not afraid of hair salons!"

"Then go there!"

"It's boring. And- And there are people there. Like actual people, strangers making small talk. You can torture me any day, but don't make me go there."

Kara sighed at the other end of the phone. Alex wondered if Kara rolled her eyes at her. There was a big chance she rolled her eyes at Alex.

"I have an idea, but," Kara strongly pronounces it. "And you're not complaining about it. Or back down, or I swear to God I'm trying you to a hair salon's chair and only picking you up after lunch."

"What are you up to?"

"Do you trust me?"

"That's not a yes or no question. It depends. I mean, with my life, sure. With food? Nah."

"Oh, yeah! We should get breakfast on the way there. Be ready fifteen!"

Alex groaned. She probably wouldn't like it. Still, she got dressed. Lena was still sleeping. She was spread out in bed, face down and covered by the sheets. She had taken the 2 a.m. turn with Jack, while Alex took over around 5. Alex smiled. She'd never get tired of that sight.

Alex sat next to Lena's sleeping form and rested her hand on Lena's shoulder. She shook her lightly. A quiet whine indicated that she was awake enough to listen to Alex. She bent down to leave a kiss on her wife's cheek. Another sound came from Lena, but this one more moan-like.

"I'm going out with Kara. I'll be back in a bit," Alex whispered in her ear. Lena nodded. She was still half asleep. "I just put Jack back into the crib. He should nap for another hour. Luna's keeping an eye on him." Alex had never expected their cat to get this attached to Jack. Something told Alex, Luna thought Jack was hers.

Lena mumbled something she didn't understand, and Alex made her way downstairs.

* * *

  
"No," Alex said as they stood in front of a barber's shop. Kara tried to pull Alex with her using only her regular strength, but Alex stood still like a rock. Kara groaned.

"It's not a hair salon. Nobody will try to make small talk with you, and they even have some bike's magazine!"

"One: that's not the problem. Two: how the hell you know about this place? Three: no," Alex repeated.

"So, you remember Brian, right? He worked here for a while. I ran into him one day, and he asked if he could introduce me to his coworkers. And that's how I found this place. It's small, but it's really cool. The Vlak and his husband Huns own this place. Huns cuts hair. He's been cutting Winn's hair, and Winn loves it!"

"That's not helping," Alex crossed her arms.

"What's your problem with it?"

"It's a barber's shop," she said pointing at the sign. Kara frowned. "It's for men," Alex explained.

Kara frowned even more. Alex thought her crinkle might jump from between her eyes.

"It's a place where they cut hair. They don't care if you're a guy or a girl, okay? And you know that gendering is stupid. Like boy's clothes, and girl's clothes. It's all just clothes!"

"I don't know," Alex hesitated. Kara pulled Alex with her inside.

A guy with reptile-like skin was the first one to greet them. "Kara! You're back. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hey, how are you? This is my sister. She wants to cut her hair. Oh, she's a girl." Alex stepped on her toe. Kara didn't even flinch. She was embarrassed Alex. "Do you have any problem with it?"

"Not at all," he laughed. "Let's get you seated, and I'll get Huns."

* * *

  
"Are you going to say it?" Kara pushed as Alex looked at the mirror. It was harder to tell who liked it more: Kara or Alex. Alex watched Huns high-fiving Vlak. Yep, they definitely got a new costumer.

"Yeah, you're never getting anywhere near my hair again, Kara," Alex said, getting a punch on her arm.

"How about Kara-my-most-beloved-sister-was-right-and-I-should've-listened-to-her?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Alice. I'd recommend cleaning your schedule today so she can show how much she'll like it," Cat said. She had arrived five minutes before and seemed to be interested in the place. Neither of the Danvers' sisters understood how their partners managed to think about business 24/7.

* * *

  
Getting back to the apartment, Kara was right behind her, and she seemed ready to explode. Even Cat rolled her eyes at her partner. She found Lena holding her phone against her ear with one hand, and holding Jack with the other. He seemed to drool on her shirt. They had past caring a week before.

When Lena finally turned to see her wife, Jack was no longer the only one drooling. Alex was nervous. She had liked her new haircut, but she'd like Lena's approval. It was different from her haircuts over the years. It was slightly shaved on the sides, and one side was longer than the other. Alex couldn't stop running her fingers through it. It felt right. It felt new.

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

Lena blinked several times, taking a moment to remember she was on the phone with someone. "I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back," she said into the phone. Lena didn't wait for an answer before hanging up.

Cat moved past Alex and towards Lena and the CEO handed her the baby.

"I'll bring him back after lunch," Cat said.

"Maybe a bit after," Lena said.

Alex gulped as the door closed behind her.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked unsure what to do with her hands.

Lena smiled and walked towards her wife, stopping inches from her. She ran her hands through Alex's hair. Alex watched Lena's face, looking for signs. She gulped.

"Baby?" Alex asked again.

Lena took Alex's hand and kissed it. Alex was confused before Lena guided her hand inside her pants. She gasped when Lena guided Alex's hand inside her underwear. She was wet. Alex felt her own sex aching, knowing that she was the reason for that reaction on Lena.

"Does that answer your question?" Lena raised an eyebrow. Alex kissed the smirk on her lips. Lena stepped backward, and Alex strategically spoon them so she'd have Lena pined against the wall. Lena's tongue was the first to advance into her mouth, which alongside with the sound of her pants being opened, made Alex pull away.

"A haircut couldn't have made you so horny," Alex said.

"Think about you fucking me with your new haircut could," Lena said pulling Alex back to the kiss.

* * *

  
Director Danvers smiling at her phone wasn't that much of an unusual scene at the DEO. Whenever it happened, there was always a pair of idiots who traded smirks before getting their heads slapped by Vasquez or the Director herself. It was Lena who sent something to Alex. It was always Lena.

That afternoon she was in her office when Vasquez knocked on the door.

"Hey, look at this," Alex said jumping out of her chair and showing Vasquez her phone. "Lena is getting some clothes to Jack." Vasquez flicked through several photos of baby clothes. There were some photos of Baby Jack with Lena while shopping. Even Vasquez smiled at them. "He's stopped catching fire at random hours so we can buy him actual clothes. I was getting tired of the grey anti-flame outfit Winn made for him, and we can't go out with him wearing Kara's cape."

"I came here to talk about Jack," Vasquez said. At that, Alex put away her phone and straightened her posture. "Should we make him some papers? You've been with him for three months now. People might start asking questions."

Alex opened her mouth and closed it. Had it been three months already? It felt like longer. At the same time, it didn't feel like enough. She didn't quite have an answer. It was supposed to temporary - until they found Jack's family. As selfish as it was, Alex didn't want that to happen. She wanted them to be Jack's family.

Alex cleared her throat and got back behind her desk where it's safe.

"We'll see," Alex told Vasquez. That wasn't an answer. But it was the only thing she could give.

Vasquez let out her ‘Ma'am' and made her way to the door when Alex called her name.

"Do you know how's J'onn doing on finding Jack's biological family?" She tried to keep her tone cold, but given Vasquez's smile, she knew she'd failed.

"Permission to be honest?" Alex nodded. Wasn't that one of the main reasons she kept Vasquez around? "J'onn wouldn't have given Jack to you not even for a day, let alone three months if there ever was a possibility of finding Jack's birth parents. I don't think he is even looking. He doesn't have to. He found Jack a family the moment he put him in your arms."

It wasn't the first time Vasquez's left Alex speechless. The agent left knowing it might take some minutes for their Director to absorb what they had just told her.  
Vasquez shut the door after leaving.

* * *

  
"Director, you wanted to see me?" J'onn asked in his teasing voice. She got used to being a director, but she didn't get used to being J'onn's boss, and he knew it bothered her.

"Luna is not afraid of Jack anymore, did you know that? Sometimes when he's napping on the couch, she jumps and lays next to him. Sometimes she purrs from just being around him. Did you know that?" Alex asked. "She was playing with him the other day. I think he likes her too."

J'onn knew that Alex wasn't just sharing.

"The other day Lena took him for a walk, and the house felt empty. Not just from Lena, but it was missing him." J'onn nodded understanding.

"I don't think I could let him go. Just tell me, J'onn. His parents- We are not going to find them, are we?"

"I found his parents." Alex felt like she was about to cry. She didn't know what she would do if she had to leave Jack. "I found his family. But as for his biological family, we are not going to find them," his voice was heavy when he said that.

Alex let out a heart-broken and relieved breath. There were tears in her eyes.

"Gosh, J'onn… Did they suffer? Were they bad? I mean..."

"As far as I could tell they were good people. Some CADMUS-like group got to them. I was too late, but before his mother died I showed her my true formed and she showed where he was. I had no other choice."

"Why did you lie?"

"It's still hard for us, aliens, out there. I can't even imagine what is like to be us in the foster system as an alien. I wanted to give him a better chance, and from my experience, if there is someone who can show him what is a family, it's you. You were the first one in a very long time that made me remember what is like to have a family."

"J'onn," Alex sighed. Nothing in the world could stop her from hugging him at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE:  
> *At Alex and Lena's apartment.*  
> *Lena enters holding Jack.*  
> *Alex enters behind her, arms full of books and Jack's things.*  
> *Alex closes the door loudly with her foot.*  
> *Jack wakes up.*  
> Lena to Alex: Really?  
> Alex: Just put him in the car. I'll drive around the block, and he'll be asleep before you know it. *Lena gives her a look* What? It's not a bad idea!
> 
> ====
> 
> Hey! Thank you for reading. I just need to ease my consciousness.  
> This exact part was written before 2x18 otherwise I wouldn't have named the baby Jack - but by the time it aired I had this written and I was not going to change names with over 10k written, sorry.  
> This was also written before there was the whole babies story line in SG so I'm sticking with S1+S2 Alex. So yeah, Alex is very awkward around kids and is still learning that she wants to be a mom. And so is Lena.  
> I did steal a couple things from s3 and found a way to fit it into the chapter. And I did put it Chyler's new haircut (how could I not?). I also tried my hand at smut. Tell me how bad it was or just make yourself a favor and skip it.  
> Also, I know nothing about babies, so credits for google for most of the baby info.  
> Thank you for reading! See you on the next update!
> 
> PS: Lex storyline is not forgotten.


	3. FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is safe for work in this one.  
> Also, I'm totally lost in this timeline so I'm guessing Carter must be around 14 or 15.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> Also, did anybody wonder about what happened to the ring Alex bought to propose to Lena back on No Lovers?  
> Let me know what you think ;D

Alex remembered the night that she almost proposed with guilty and relief. She couldn’t have done it better than Lena. She had even been ready, but fear got the best of her. Alex and Lena shared almost everything tough it was healthy to not tell each other somethings, not secrets, just personal matters (like Lena and Cat’s gossip coffee's and Alex’s stakeout with either Maggie or Vasquez – in one occasion both). So when Alex asked Lena if she remembered the night she almost proposed, she was equally confused as her wife at finding out that Lena didn't know about it.

“What night you almost proposed?” Lena sounded almost shocked.

Lena was sitting on the ground with Jack on his Crawling Mat as he reached out for his giraffe toy J’onn had bought earlier that same week. Alex was the one always complaining about over spoiling Jack. Between J’onn, Kara, and Lena she couldn’t tell who was worst, but space dad – _granddaddy_ – said it was payback for the triplets. Just the month before Alex had gotten and chemistry set to K’neen and Star Wars’ lightsaber to D’onna and a magician kit to J’astor.

“I never told you about the night I almost proposed?” Alex questioned, just as shocked.

“No, but you better tell me now, Director Danvers.” Lena knew Alex had bought the ring - Alex told Lena while they cuddled naked on the expensive sheets in Italy the night Lena proposed -, but Lena had always thought she had just beat Alex to it. “When was it?”

“I don’t know. It was a normal night. You had caught me singing in the kitchen while making some pancakes and the next thing I know we are dancing with no music and you asked me to keep singing. And I did.” Looking at Lena Alex could see that she did remember that night. “At some point, I got too distracted looking at your eyes that I stopped singing. I had just gotten the ring that week, and I was terrified of you finding it. Kara didn’t help she was always asking: ‘did you do it?’, ‘did you propose?’. She never asked if you said yes. Kara said that there was no way you’d say no.”

At that moment Jack decided to squeal, and the three of them share a laugh as Luna made her way near him - Alex was so glad the two of them got along.

“She was right. There was no way I was going to say no.” Alex blushed as she sat down next to Lena, petting Luna. Jack took the opportunity to trade his giraffe for Alex’s hand – she has washed it already.

“Well, I didn’t know that then. And I was nervous and everything I already told you, so I was keeping the ring on my pocket, and I was ready to get down on my knees and propose to you. I was so nervous you didn’t need Kara’s super hearing to hear my heart beating a whole block from here. When I was about to do it, you put your hands in my pocket, and my mind went nuts. I pulled away and ran to the bathroom hoping you hadn’t felt the ring. Then the moment was gone and the rest you know.

“Oh, so that’s what happened. I thought you came on your panties or something,” Lena told her laughing.

“What?”

“What else was I supposed to think? I didn’t expect you to have another gay freak out that further in our relationship and I didn't think of another explanation.”

“Well, I, you…” Alex gave up saying what she was trying to say. Lena pulled her into a kiss, but before connecting their lips, Alex jumped. “Ow!” She looked at Jack who was chewing her finger looking innocent as ever.

“We have to get him some teething, toys. I told you."

“I wouldn’t have been so opposed to getting more toys for Jack if I was able to walk around the apartment without stepping in one of them.”

Lena stood up and made her to her purse and took out of it a teething toy in a vacuum package. Lena opened it and gave it to Jack. Alex looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

“Well, you are lucky I am a stubborn woman. I had it cleaned after I got it, I thought we might need it soon given how he’s been having trouble sleeping and refusing to eat.”

Alex continued to stare at her just a little longer before opening a soft smile. She wondered if she could ask Lena to marry her again – because she wanted to. She wanted to marry that woman over and over again.

“So what brought that particular memory back?” Lena asked running her fingers through Alex's hair (she had kept the new haircut, much to Lena's appreciation).

Alex took a deep breath.

“I want to adopt Jack,” she said at once. “I mean, I’d like for us to adopt Jack. To be his moms, together, because I don’t want to do this without you and I don’t think I can let him go because whenever J’onn or Vasquez or Lucy tell me to go home, I picture you. And Jack. And Luna-” the cat’s ears perked up recognizing her name. “I- Say something.”

“Yes,” Lena told her with a widening smile. “Yes, of course, it’s yes.” Lena pulled Alex closer, kissing those lips at every yes.

Jack was babbling.

* * *

 

“What did you do with the ring?” Lena's voice said right after waking Alex up.

Alex turned to the clock. It was three in the morning. She had just slid back into the bed half an hour ago after checking on Jack. (He wasn't crying, she just liked checking on him). For a moment, Alex didn’t react. She was sure that she was hallucinating because what good reason would Lena have to wake her up in that ungodly hour?

She wasn’t.

“What did you do with the ring?” Lena repeated. Alex looked at her confused. “The one you said you were going to propose me with.”

“Oh,” Alex said sleepily setting back into the pillow. “I put it in the safe. You never use, I couldn’t think of a better place to hide it.”

“Is it still there?” Alex opened her eyes again. She forced herself out of the bed, and Lena lifted her upper body to follow Alex with her eyes as she made her way to where the safe was. She took a small box from inside and sat back down next to her wife turning on the lights.

Lena looked at her questioningly before reaching for it.

Alex smiled. “Technically it’s yours so…”

And Alex watched Lena opening the box. The warm feeling in her chest at watching the CEO doing it was unexpected. It had been such a long time, and Alex still felt a bit nervous as if she wasn’t already married to the woman. Lena took it from the box to try it on her finger.

“Al, it’s… It’s beautiful. I don’t think I have words to describe what I am feeling.”

“I think it’s safe to assume that I understand,” Alex said remembering the night Lena proposed.

“Still. You kept it,” Lena said in glee. “Why did you keep it?”

Alex took a deep breath running her fingers through her hair.

“You know how a year after our wedding, my parents renewed their vows?”

“Yeah, it was beautiful.”

“It was. And my mother said that it was completely different from the first time. She said was more mature, her feelings for him were different and the fact that they still wanted to renew their vows just made their bond stronger. And also she said she that she had the opportunity to have a part of her family there who wasn't for the first time. I want that. In ten years from now, I want to be able that to marry you again because I’m sure that there is no one else for me out there. I wanted to have my kids there. And I already had the ring, and I thought it would be my second chance to propose. So I kept it.”

Lena’s eyes were full of water.

“You kind of ruined it now,” Alex joked.

“No. Nope. In seven years you better be on your knees asking me to marry you again, Director Danvers, or else I will.”

“Not fair! You had your turn.”

“So you better not chicken out this time.”

“Any advice?” Alex asked leaning closer.

“I suppose I can give you some tips.”

* * *

 

They spent thirty minutes looking for Lena’s phone before realizing Jack was drooling on it. Siri gave it away.

“No, baby, that’s dirty. You can’t put your mouth on that,” Lena said picking Jack up and separating him from her phone. He made a grasping motion to Lena’s phone. “I’ll buy you a phone if you want to, but you can’t have mommy’s.” She did the best to clean her phone using only one hand and put it back in her pocket. Jack had turned and decided to drool over her neck.

“Oh, you found your phone,” Alex said from the bedroom.

“Yeah, it seems like we got a little thief on our hands.”

“It’s not his fault if you let it tossed somewhere around the house. Are you ready to go?”

Alex got the car keys and made a motion to pick Jack up, but surprisingly he was griping Lena’s dress. Usually, he’d jump to Alex’s arm at the first chance, but they both had been noticing how attached he had been becoming of Lena too. It was no secret how Lena was over the moon about it.

“Actually,” Lena said once Alex decided to let Lena hold Jack since the little boy wouldn’t let go of her. “Why don’t you take your bike today.”

Alex stepped back surprised. “Um, okay. You’ll drop Jack off?”

“No, actually I was thinking about taking him to work today. I was reading this article online by a pediatrician- What?” Lena stopped once she saw the grin on Alex's face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing,” Alex shrugged. “Sometimes I’m just struck by how much I love you.”

“Sap.”

“Only yours.”

* * *

 

Lena could see they were bothered by Jack.

Jack has done nothing during the whole time of the meeting. He was sleeping, strapped against Lena’s chest, but the men around the table still looked at her as if Jack was screaming from the top of his lungs. There was a joy in bothered that type of men that Lena couldn’t quite understand.

They were finally over the crying period, so Jack was so much more fun now. He woke up almost an hour after the meeting was over and Lena arranged half of her office for Jack to have fun. She sent Alex some photos every now and then. She could imagine what an absolute hell the DEO was without Jack.

Rumors were that Director Danvers was much nicer with the baby around.

Lena had three appointments schedule that afternoon. Two of them weren't affected by Jack - besides being distracted by his cuteness – but the third one was clearly bothered. Lena had fun with that one.

Alex dropped by during lunch hour with a package in her hand. Lena recognized the store. She smiled. She would finally be able to get back at Alex for complaining how she spent too much money.

“What happened with Jack _'has too many toys'_?” Lena teased her.

“Fine. I deserved that one, but I had to buy this okay. I just kept thinking about this morning, and then I remember something I read.” She took a toy-phone out of the package. Lena raised her eyebrow as Jack launched for it. “Babies learn by mimicking people around them. Mostly their parents. And this morning when Jack got your phone I thought that maybe he wanted to mimic his mom.”

Lena stood dumb folded. The engines in her mind were turning as she remembered several times she was on the phone around Jack. Just the week before he already started playing with the remote. So it made sense. It made sense, but Lena was still paralyzed for a couple more seconds as this warm feeling speeded through her guts.

She never thought she’d have a kid looking up to her. Trying to be like her. The fact that the child was hers, it was more than Lena could ever have imagined.

“Lee, are you crying?”

"Shut up," Lena told her wiping her tears. "Or I'll tell Winn you cried during the Lion King."

* * *

 

Lena got used to Lex’s minions after her. In more than one occasion she’d sent them a cup of coffee with something sweet to eat. Even Kara ended up befriending with two of them. Alex wasn't happy about it.

“You don’t befriend the bad guys, Kara!”

“I befriended Lena," Kara said in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "If I hadn't, you two wouldn't be together."

“Lena is not the bad guy.”

“That’s not what everybody said back then.”

Alex was the one who was most bothered by the situation. Lena doubted they meant any of them harm.

They were not that bad. One mistook a reporter for a hitman and stabbed them, but that was the only incident so far. Still, lately Lena had been bothered by then because it wasn’t just her she had to worry about, but everyone around her. Apart from Winn, everyone in their group could take care of themselves, but now there was Jack too, and Lex was a son of a bitch – both literally and figuratively – and Lena decided not to risk it.

This time she drove to prison on her own, but for all that Alex was concerned, she is in a meeting. (She hoped the lie wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass).

She sat in front of Lex, and this time he didn’t try to start the conversation.

“How is prison food?” she asked reluctantly, trying not to toy with her hands. It went against her best instincts to be there. Nevertheless, she had to do it. Not for herself but for her son. The last thing she wanted was to Lex somehow use him against her.

Lex frowned at the question and then understanding it a second later, he opened a smile. “It seems to get worse with time, thank you for asking. So, what changed your mind?”

“I don’t trust you, Lex. I don’t trust your men. For all that I know one of them could have a gun pointed at me. As awful as it sounds, I got used to the idea that one day you might be the cause of my death. But now there are other factors, other people that I’m not willing to risk.” She looked at her hands the entire time she was speaking. She couldn’t tell Lex about Jack, but she couldn’t lie to him either.

Lex tilted his head and seems satisfied.

“I’ll come twice a month, stay for an hour top – and I know you can somehow manage to stretch your visitation time,” Lex's smirks confirming it. “You'll call your men off. All of them.”

“Alright, but I have another request. I’d like to speak with _Mrs_. Luthor.”

“Mom?” Lena asked confused. “You do know she’s in prison, right?”

“Not mom.” He rolled his eyes. “Your wife. I refuse to accept that you changed your last name,” Lex said. Lena rolled her eyes.

“Why?” Lena asked.

“Why I refuse to believe in it or why do I want to see my female version? _Alex Luthor_ , it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think? I'm sure you could change it."

“Oh God,” Lena let out an exasperated breath. Was Lex always this infuriating or was he putting effort into it? “Don’t you try coming at me with your Freud shit. Alex has nothing to so with you.”

“We are both passionate when it comes to aliens, although we stand in opposite sides of that equation. We are both brilliant – you wouldn’t have settle for anything less. We do not hesitate in using violent ways for people we love. We both, at some point, worked with mother." Forcedly, Lena completed in her head. "And we both love you.” Lena doesn’t let it show how the last statement surprised her. He had said it more than a couple of times already, and she still couldn’t quite believe in it. “Plus, we share the same name.” Lex smiles triumphantly.

Lena rolled her eyes deciding to spare herself from that pointless argument.

“What do you want with her?”

“Well, I must fulfill my role as your brother and give her a long overdue shovel talk, as I believe you call it.”

“You're five talks too late, brother.”

“I want to see her, otherwise tell Mikhail I said hello,” Lex said back into a posture Lena was more familiar with. The business posture. The one that reminded her so much of Lionel.

“Fine. I can arrange that.”

“Good.” He opened a smile. “Now, tell me about your wedding.”

* * *

 

“Winn!” Supergirl screamed entering the DEO. “Want to see something funny?”

“Sure… Unless it involves me being harmed in any way,” he adds.

“No. Watch me as I try to take Jack away from Alex,” she said jumping towards the DEO director carrying Jack on her arms. “Hey, Alex! So I was thinking, maybe I should take Jack home. I mean, you and Lena already have so much work to do without adding a baby into it.”

Alex turned, so Jack is out of Kara’s reach. “No, we are okay. We can handle it.”

“You look awful, Alex. If I took Jack you could try to sleep a little, besides Cat already knows how to deal with children.” Kara tried again to take Jack from her and Alex turned again ready to go into a fight position if she had to. On the background, Winn was trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Okay, agent. Now you are stepping over some boundaries. I suggest you go do your job instead of pissing me off or I will show you who is in command.”

Kara then started laughing and pulled Alex into a hug. Alex was still trying to keep Jack out of reach. Kara started leaving kisses on Alex’s cheek.

"Stop it, Kara! Or I'll shove that cape so far your A-S-S that not even Cat will be able to reach it."

“Don’t worry, sis. I would never take your son away from you. Though I might steal my nephew for a little while.”

“I’m buying vegan ice-cream for a month because of that,” Alex warned her.

* * *

 

Carter was surprised when he arrived at the airport and - instead of Cat’s usual driver - Alex was waiting for him.

She was standing in front of disembark’s door and greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, kid. How was the trip?” she said once he approached.

“It was good. Um. What are you doing here?” he asked confused.

“I came to pick you up," she said easily.

“Usually Daniel does it. Don’t you have work or something? I don’t mean to be a bother.” Alex raised her eyebrows.

“Carter, you’re not a bother. You are family and family pick each other up from the airport. Among other things. Plus it’s always a good excuse to get off work,” Alex added with a wink. Carter let out a side smile that made him look just like his mother (that was, on the rare moments that Cat smiled). “C’mon. Give me your bag. Let’s go home.”

“Is Jack with you?” Carter smiled hopefully. He had quickly bonded with Jack too.

“No. Sorry. Lee took him to work today.”

“Oh,” he sounded a bit disappointed.

“Hey, cheer up! We can go for some milkshake. I won’t tell your mother if you won’t.”

* * *

 

Alex was okay with seeing Lex. She wanted to do it for a while. She had been mad at Lena for a couple of days when she found out that Lena went to see Lex alone and didn't warn anybody. Alex resisted for two days before giving into Lena's affection.

Lena didn’t like the fact that Alex was meeting Lex. After she married Alex, Lena hoped that part of her life was left behind. It was one of the reasons she took the Danvers' name.

To think that the love of her life was meeting her psycho brother wasn’t something she was keen about. At least she had Kara to side on her with that.

“Just keep it short,” Lena asked before Alex could leave the parked car at the prison parking. “Don’t tell him anything you don’t want to. And just don’t take long," Lena insisted gripping on Alex's hand. She was too calm in Lena’s opinion.

“Don’t worry. There are like three guards in the room, and I could easily take your brother,” Alex told her in a soft tone trying to ease her worried. It wasn’t going to work. Alex left after a small peck on Lena’s cheek. She watched Alex enter the prison and stared at the door for five minutes before turning to her phone.

Lena lost track of the time dealing with one of her investors and the reformation of Luthor Children' Hospital. She looked at the time. Alex had been in there for forever. She decided to give her five more minutes before she did something. Watching the clock time didn't seem to pass. She thought of barging in there, seeing what the fuck Lex had done now, but she decided to call Winn first.

“Hey, Lena! What can I do for you?” the man greeted her.

“Any chance you can take a look at Lex’s prison’s video footage?”

“That’s awfully specific. Is he planning something?” Lena could hear the sound of his keyboard.

“I don’t know. Alex has been there for way too long, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright.”

“Okay, I’m in. Well, this is weird.”

“What is weird?” Lena’s hand automatically rested on the door handle.

“I think they are laughing. Alex and Lex.”

“Laughing?”

“Yeah. How likely is Alex to be a psychopath?”

“I’m going in,” Lena declared.

“No, need. She’s standing up now. She’s leaving.”

“Okay, thank you, Winn. I call you later!"

She hung up before the boy could say goodbye. Long minutes later Alex was leaving the building with a smile while walking to the car. Until that moment, Lena had already created thousands of scenarios of what could have happened in her head.

“Hey, love. Thank you for waiting for me,” Alex said leaving a kiss on her cheek. Lena chuckled mad. Alex could see it in the stiffness of her shoulders.

“Sure. It seems like you and Lex are besties now.”

“Wha-? Winn hacked into the prison’s cameras, didn’t he?” Alex asked, and Lena didn’t give her an answer.

“Don’t change the subject. I was here worried sick about you, and you were bonding with my psycho brother!”

Alex opened her mouth but closed changing her mind. She didn’t want to make the situation worse.

“I don’t know what to say. He’s nothing like I expected him to be.”

“He’s playing you. That’s what he does. He acts all nice, he makes you feel special, he says he’ll always be there for you, and the next thing you know he doesn’t return your calls because he’s on a mission to wipe out aliens from Earth. And when you disagree with him, he decides to send professional killers after you. So yeah, I'm sorry for not being okay with you two bonding.”

Oh. Alex understood.

She pulled Lena into a hug and held her head against her chest. It was what it took for Lena to start crying. Alex believed that it might be the first time she cried about her brother. Really cried.

Lena felt safe in those arms.

* * *

 

“What did you two talk about?” Lena asked lying in bed with Jack while Alex changed into her pajamas. It seemed that Kara and Cat had exhausted the boy.

“We talked about you at first. I got another shovel talk - I’m pretty that’s some kind of a record. Nine for me, two for you, if I’m not mistaken. Then we talked a bit about Lillian. We didn’t stay on the subject long after we discovered we both went to Stanford. He only stayed a semester that, but still. Did you know that?” Alex asked enthusiastically slipping on Jack’s other side. “We were talking about a common teacher we had and…” Alex frowned at herself. “I think we clicked.” Alex stopped. “That’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Do you want me to set out a play date for you two?” Lena joked.

“Shut up. Have you seen yourself with Kara?”

Lena shrugged.

“Now I feel bad about bonding with your brother.”

“You could make it up for me,” Lena said with a smile. Given that smile, she knew exactly what Lena meant.

“I’ll get your bath ready.” Lena smiled pleased. Alex whined while slipping out of the bed.

“Thank you, love. There is a reason I keep you around after all.” Lena joked. “We should buy a bigger tub. One that fits the three of us.”

Luna jumped on the bed settling on Lena’s lap. Their cat was needy too.

Lena looked up to see Alex staring at the three of them.

What a sight.

* * *

 

Lena usually played video games when she was happy or when she couldn’t sleep. Winn was usually the one to be awakened at 3 a.m. on a Sunday to play with her – ‘and then he wonders why he doesn’t have a girlfriend’ Alex snickered and completely ignored Winn when he pointed out that it was Alex's wife who was playing with him.

Alex, on contrary, played when she was stressed and couldn’t go to the gym. It made zero sense because she was bad at it – Winn didn’t even need to try to beat her at COD – but even losing seemed to help her. (Alex's comfort at shooting people was something to be studied). It became something frequent during the weeks before the social agent's visit. Lena tended to find Alex on the couch holding a controller and with Jack lying on her chest sleeping. Lena thought it had something to do with the fact that her wife was overly attached to Jack. (Lena herself was no different).

The social worker was coming any day that week. The apartment had never been cleaner. Not a single beer on the fridge – which Maggie complained, by the way – and there was no longer pointy furniture in the apartment. (The day Lena arrived to see Alex only wearing a tank top riding up her abs and loose jeans and with just a small layer of sweat, while playing woodworker, Lena had to send an SOS message to Kara, put Jack in her arms and told her not bring him back for a couple of hours). They even had to talk Alex from getting a gun-safe for her gun-safe. Lucy and Pam did their best to accelerate the process and avoid most of the bureaucracy with Jack's adoption, but that meeting was unavoidable.

There wasn’t even junk food around the house for a whole week, and Alex was learning to cook safely. Maggie was the brave soul who made the sacrifice of teaching her.

Needless to say, they were all a bit scared of Alex.

When Thursday came around, and the doorbell rang Lena was sure her wife is having a heart attack.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving was at Alex and Lena's place although all of Cat’s complain. It was decided that way for one reason only: it was the less inflammable place taking into account all their options. It was all absolute chaos, but that’s family. Her goal for that year was not to be forced to make a run to the hospital.

Most of the time when Jack wasn’t with his mothers or grandmother, he was with his auntie Maggie. The most reliable option of the others – Kara still insisted in teaching him tricks that neither Alex or Lena approved. He had entered the tickling phase, and Alex and Lena were yet to get enough from that laugh. He even handed them toys to play with him.

They were all standing for the toast - because they couldn’t all fit around the table. They all go around saying what they are thankful for and Alex was practically jumping while waiting for her turn, and Lena beside her was not much better. Alex was glowing during the whole night but so far had not told anyone anything.

“This year, like every year, I’m thankful for my family as some of you already said, but well, I feel like I needed to repeat it again because this year our family got bigger. Officially bigger, because we- well- Lena and I-” Alex started fumbling with her words and Lena took her hand trying to help, but it continued. Finally, she decided to put her wife out of her misery.

“We officially adopted Jack!” Lena blurred out.

They can't contain the happiness screams around the room, and Jack and Luna are confused. There were several cheers, and Jack was annoyed by so many people kissing him.

When the night ended, and everybody went home, Lena agreed with Alex for the night, and Jack fell asleep between his moms.

* * *

 

They went to Midvale for Christmas. Alex had no idea who proposed it and who else agreed to it, she just knew she was the last one in on it. She was certainly confused – not to say terrified – when she arrived home from work on the 22 of December to Lena packing their things. Alex had a twenty-six seconds inner freak out before Lena explained it to her.

And so they went to Midvale. Kara, Cat, and Carter were also going – and since flying with Kara absolutely ruins her hair, it was Carter who took the super-express. The boys and Maggie were spending Christmas with J’onn, M’gann and the triplets, although they were all invited for the trip too.

Vasques was in charge of taking care of Luna, and Alex knew the cat was going to be mad at them when they get back. She already had plans to stock Luna’s food supply to bribe her with it.

They left early in the morning, and Jack slept through half of the trip. Alex was the one driving. She’s done that trip so many times she could probably drive them there with her eyes closed – ‘which you will not do’ Lena replied to her comment. During the time Jack’s asleep Lena divided her attention between work and Alex, who was always a little needier during the holidays. Lena jumped into the backseat when Jack woke up – Alex reached for the radio, and played the playlist Maggie made for Jack a couple months before (for someone who didn’t want kids, she knew a lot about taking care of one).

On the way there, they stop more than usual; there was no staying in the car with Jack when he needed a change of diapers, and ‘we are no doing it in a moving car!’ Lena said before Alex can even suggest. (I'm a highly skilled agent, I can change a diaper in a moving car).

They arrived in time for dinner. Lena barely put one foot inside the house when Jack’s grandmother stole her son from her arms. She expected no different.

“Come to grandma! Oh my, you are light. We are going to have to put more food into you!”

Since Kara was staying with Cat and Carter in a hotel in town, they settled Jack’s things on Kara’s room.

Jack woke up twice during the night. It was not something that happens as often anymore. They could – finally – sleep. Sometimes, even do other things. But Alex said that it might happen due to the change of environment - parenting books. It was three in the morning when Alex woke up to his cries, but when she went to get him Eliza was already rocking the boy and pushed her daughter back to her room. Alex was sleepy enough she didn’t protest or recall it in the morning.

It was five in the morning when Lena woke up to Jack’s cries. Alex mumbled something, but her pillow muffled the sound so Lena chooses to ignore it. When she reached for Jack, he was already in her grandma’s arms but continued to cry.

Eliza turned and smiled at her.

“Look, mama’s here. Or is it mommy? I always get confused,” Eliza confessed.

“I’m using ‘mama’ for Alex, but she uses it for me too along with ‘mommy’ and ‘mom’ so I guess Jack will decide.” Jack didn’t seem to be calming down. Eliza decided to check his diaper. “I think he might be hungry," Lena supplied. "We usually feed him at this hour. I’ll go get his bottle.”

“It seems you fell into a routine,” Eliza said following her.

“We did. I can’t imagine not having Jack anymore. I can barely remember how it was before. Is that weird? Were you like that with Alex?”

Eliza shook her head at Lena’s expecting eyes. At that moment Eliza realized something she hadn’t so far: Lena didn’t have anyone else to ask that kind of thing. Lena's mother was dead, so was her father, and her remaining family was in prison.

If Jack wasn’t in her arms, Eliza would’ve pulled into a hug. She decided to save it for later and greeted her daughter-in-law with her warmest smile.

“After I had Alex, it took some time for me to get used to having a baby. Jeremiah was natural at it. He entered this automatic mode that it made me feel like he was more connected with Alex than I was. He took some time away from work so he could be here for the firsts months. But then on the first day that he went back to work and left me alone with Alex, I was pretty sure I would end up killing one of us ‘till the end of the day. I was a disaster in being a mom. When the day was ending, and we both survived, I turned to Alex and she smiled at me – and even for a baby her smiles were pretty rare, she was grumpy even at that age.” Lena laughed. “After that, we kind of bonded and then it was like that. Like there was no life before Alex. Like I would do anything for her.”

“I would too. Do anything for them. It’s kind of scary.”

During their talk, Jack had fallen back to sleep. Eliza gave him to Lena so she'd hold him for a bit. Eliza held Lena's chin so the younger woman would look at her.

“It is scary, but if there is anything you all thought me is that everything is okay in the end.” She kissed the top of Lena’s head in a motherly way that made Lena's chest warm. “I’m going to make us some coffee. I think it’s time for Alex’s baby pictures.”

When Alex woke up to her mother and her wife laughing at her baby butt, Alex was not even mad. She was a damn cute baby. With a cute _butt_.

* * *

 

They took Jack to the beach for the first time. Lena checked twice with Jack’s DEO doctor to know if it was alright, and she gave them the okay. (Lena had been putting in motion a program to have Luthor Hospital receiving alien patients too. She was ashamed of how long it took her to do it.) It was a bit surreal when that day Alex’s surfing board didn’t touch the water. Alex stayed in the area between the sand and the sea most part of the day with Jack. Kara and Lena took turns with them there, but Alex was the one obsessed with the sea, and she was determined to show Jack how wonderful it was.

Jack liked it. He splashed water everywhere (‘ _great, he found a giant bathtub_ ,’ Cat remarked drily, but they all catch her smiling at his shenanigans).

Lena did take Jack away from the sea from period to period, so he didn’t end up looking like a date. Alex didn’t mind it, and when she wasn't in babysit duty with Jack, she went swimming. Carter went with her. (Cat did shout ‘ _if a shark bites my son I’m going to kill you, Alice_ ,’ but most of it is happily muted by water in Alex’s ears).

Kara was not that much fan of water, and Jeremiah said he was too old for that – they knew it had something to do with whatever Cadmus did to him, but he always denied it. Eliza had spent enough time at the sea already, plus she could use a tan and Cat raised her glass of martini in agreement. Lena didn't go mostly because of the memory of that day all those years ago in which she almost froze to death trying to get to Alex to listen to her. She knew Alex was still haunted by that day too because whenever Alex would see Lena in the sea with the water almost hitting her shoulders, she’d always stay nearby as if she was ready to help in case it was needed.

When Carter and Alex finally returned to the sand, they made sure to shake their hairs around Cat and Kara. They laughed at it while Eliza was doing her best to speak over Cat’s curses. They dried up and took a seat with the rest of their family. Alex was tempted to steal Jack from her father’s arm, only retracting from doing so because the boy was asleep – also, Jeremiah and Jack hardly had time to bond so far.

“Alex, can you teach me to surf?” Carter asked. Cat accidentally drank an olive along with her Martini.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara said moving behind her girlfriend to save her from suffocation. She did so: the olive ended up being spit impressively far, and no ribs were broken.

“Sure,” Alex answered. “You can get my old board. Tomorrow as soon as the sun rises.”

“There better be safety equipment, Alice,” Cat said once she was recuperated.

“Safety equipment?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Helmets. Elbow pads. Wrist Pads. You know, the whole thing.”

“Safety equipment _for surfing_?” Alex asked again. That started irritating Cat. Thankfully Kara reacted before Cat could answer her sister.

“Don’t worry. Alex’s has taught a lot of kids.” She didn’t mention it was only two kids, and one of them was a little boy who totally knew how to surf and had a crush on Alex. “And they are all alive. Why don’t we go for a walk?”

Kara took her hand and guided Cat away so she wouldn’t be sister-less right before Christmas.

* * *

 

Lena played chess at night with Carter in the front porch. He was one of the few people she could actually play chess with. Alex had a tendency to unlearn the rules of the game and turn it dirty (in more ways than one, which usually ended with them in the bedroom). Kara would either runoff in the middle of it to save someone or get distracted. Cat didn’t have the interest, and the one and only time Lena tried to play with Maggie she found out who taught Alex how to turn it dirty.

Playing it with Carter was fun because it was challenging. They’d spent over an hour at it, and Lena was barely aware of what was going on around them. She was pretty sure they were missing dinner. There were seven pieces left on the board, and Lena was not feeling good about it.

Lena lost.

She owed him a tour through L-Corps labs in Metropolis. She’d have done it for him either way, but she liked to bet (which she'd blame Alex and Winn for).

When they got back inside, Jack was having tummy time and was playing with a few of his toys – aka putting them in his mouth. The TV was off and Lena experienced what might be the most bizarre scene of her life: Alex and Cat laughing together like lifelong friends.

“We are as traumatized as you,” Kara told them adjusting her glasses. (She'd forgotten she didn't need them around the house)/

Cat just smiled as if she was not acting like she’s been possessed by an alien. “So, who won?”

* * *

 

Lena was faintly aware of her wife slipping out of bed. Sure, Alex could use Kara’s bed instead of squeezing in with Lena in her teenage bed, but she felt weird sleeping alone. Lena registered the information in the back of her mind along with the words Alex whispered before leaving a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m going surfing with Carter. See you later.”

Lena remembered them an hour later when she actually woke up. It was still unthinkably early to be up in a Holiday, and Jack wasn’t even crying, but instead of going back to bed, Lena found herself wrapped in a robe and making her way to the beach with a mug of freshly made coffee in her hands.

She could see Alex and Carter on their surfboards talking.

A wave approached them, and Lena guessed it’s a “good wave” because they started to row from it. Once the wave got to them, Alex was up on the surfboard as if she wasn’t over moving water, while Carter seemed to take a little longer to regain his balance up on his two feet. Alex rode it out, but Carter fell in the middle of it.

Lena found herself apprehensive until Carter re-emerged giving Alex a thumb up.

“Don’t worry,” Lena jumped at Kara’s voice. The blonde appeared from nowhere. “Cat sent me here to make sure my ‘crazy sister with a death wish’ didn’t kill her son.”

Lena smirked. “There was no way she’d let him come alone,” Lena agreed. “I feel sorry for the girl who dates Carter.”

“Or boy,” Kara corrected her.

“Or boy. Or any non-binary person.” Lena nudged Kara with her mug of coffee. Kara accepted it. "Has this been like this so far?"

“He’s actually doing good taking into account it’s his first lesson.”

“You’ve been here all that time?”

“I was hiding, but then I got lonely, and I saw you…”

“What Cat promised you to make you wake up at this hour?” Kara bit her lip, and Lena laughed. “Oh, my…”

“I mean, we have to get rid of Carter first because we don’t want to repeat that one time. So if we mysteriously disappear during the day…”

“You two are shagging somewhere else. Got it.”

“Have you and Alex found time to… you know.”

“It’s not as often as it used to be, but we are working on picking up the rhythm. I mean, there is this an hour during Alex's break, but obviously, the DEO is not an option because of J’onn and the whole mind reading thing, and the car thing just doesn’t work for us. But when we do get time, we do make up for it.”

“Okay, that’s more than I needed to know,” Kara said cutting Lena off. She just laughed.

They turned back to the surfers. Another wave approached, and it was almost the same size as the previous one except. Carters gave it another try just to have the same result. Alex rode the wave ‘till the sand. She looked back to Carter rowing to the beach.

She squeezed his shoulder once he was standing next to her. Both were completely soaked.

“You did good,” she said to him with a smile.

At that moment Lena’s mind didn’t see Carter next to her, she saw a boy about the same age as Carter. Lena had never seen him before, but she knew exactly who it was. Lena was imagining Jack there. She was imagining Alex teaching Jack how to surf.

“Hey.” Once again Lena jumped. She didn't realize how near Alex had gotten during her daydream. Kara took the opportunity to slip away and go talk with Carter who was still drying off.

“Hi,” Lena responded in a flirty voice stepping nearer to Alex, who smirked at her wife. “You seem good on a board, maybe you could give me some lessons.”

“I don’t know Mr. Danvers. By the ring don’t you have a husband to get back to?” Alex played along.

“A wife actually, but could she really blame me when there is a specimen like you out here for me to take?” Alex fell into a laugh with Lena. “You know, most people sleep in during the Holidays. Workaholics like you should too.”

“Maybe.” Alex gave her a side smile. “But this for me is better than sleep. It feels like laying in bed with you in my arms.”

“Then why don’t you come to bed and do just that?”

“In my childhood house? With my mom, that will never let me forget that we had our first time in my bedroom a few rooms away? And with my dad who gets between us at any chance he gets? And with Kara who will probably show up for breakfast 'round-1' as soon as her stomach is awake? We would last five minutes like that, and if none of those things interrupted us, Jack would.”

Lena smiled.

"You never know."

And Alex wondered what that look was about.

* * *

 

Christmas arrived, and Eliza had a grin during the whole night. It was only when she handed Alex and Lena their gift was that they find out why.

It was a sign.

_Lena and Alex’s foster home for aliens and cats._

Even Cat choked a bit on her drink when she saw it, but it was Maggie who teased them mercilessly after a picture of it somehow ends up on the group chat. (It was Kara, of course).

“There is one present left,” Lena suddenly announced as she jumps her way through Jack’s toy to get to Alex. In her hand there was a blindfold.

“Lena! I don’t need to know what you and my sister are into in the bedroom!” Kara complained, and Eliza laughed.

“It’s not like that, although you are not completely wrong,” Lena told her causing Kara and Carter to make an ‘ew’ face. “It’s so I can take her to her gift.”

And reluctantly Alex accepted it. Lena led her to the car. Alex managed to get to it without tripping, and she tried to figure out where they were going by the movement of the car. Ten minutes later Alex was completely lost. She complained about it.

“That was the point of going in circles. You are good love, but you have one weakness." Lena said. "I know you.” Alex smiled. She couldn’t love that woman more – and she totally heard Lena hi-fiving Carter.

After some more minutes, they stopped. Lena declared they’d arrived. Alex was more curious by the minute and Kara’s ‘wow’ did not help. Lena helped her out of the car – Alex still hit her head in the process – and they walk a couple of steps.

“Okay, you can see it now.”

Alex took off the blindfold.

“Wow,” she repeated Kara’s reaction. “It’s beautiful.”

It was a house much like her childhood house, just a bit bigger. There was a huge backyard that also led to the beach. Alex turned to Lena confused because it can’t be. But it is. Lena was holding up a key.

“Merry Christmas,” Lena told her.

Alex completely ignored the key and kissed her.


	4. THE END

It’s been six months since they got Jack and they were about to make it official when they decided that they had to move. They had been avoiding for months now, but more and more things started to break.

First were the lights. Lena could swear every week they had to change a lamp. It didn’t actually bother them much, Alex did it rather quickly. Until the day all the lights went out. At first, they thought it was a blackout until they notice it was only their apartment. Gladly Vasquez once worked undercover as an electrician and came to their rescue – Lena thanked her with a basket of food and dinner reservation to the finest restaurant in the city.

First were the lights. Lena could swear every week they had to change a lamp. It didn’t actually bother them much - Alex did it rather quickly - until the day all the lights went out. At first, they thought it was a blackout until they notice it was only their apartment. Gladly Vasquez once worked undercover as an electrician and came to their rescue – Lena thanked her with a basket of food and dinner reservation to the finest restaurant in the city.

After that, it was the window. Long story short, Kara thought it was open.

Then Jack accidentally burned part of the couch - they both agreed it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know how to control it yet.

One evening after pouring wine for both them, Lena went to sit on the couch with her wife, and its foot broke. Lena let a mild scream and Alex reached for the list they kept beside the couch now, writing it down under ‘to fix’.

Days later Lena was arriving home only to notice that beside the door was a person-shaped hole. Alex was in the kitchen, cleaning the rests of the wall that ended up on that side of the apartment.

“There is a huge hole in the wall,” Lena said setting her purse down.

“Do you want an explanation?”

Lena took a moment to think. “Nope, just wanted to throw that out there, so you can put it on the list of things you need to fix.”

“Soon enough we will have to fix all the apartment.”

“We could always move”

This time, Alex doesn’t have any argument against it.

* * *

  
“I think I could get lost in here. Seven bedrooms. Isn’t that a little too much?” Alex said as they were checking out an apartment.

“One for us, one for Jack, one for the office and one guest bedroom. We could turn one of the spare bedrooms into a small lab, and turn the other one into another bedroom, just in case” Lena said emerging from one of the bedrooms. Alex had a dreamy face. “You are thinking about the lab, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“No bringing dangerous things home, nor making dangerous things home.”

“Maybe we could keep it…” Alex said, and she started to imagine the space filled with their things. Lena hugged her from behind. Alex could feel her wife smiling into her hair. “What that smile about?”

“Nothing, I just love to see you like this. Excited. Happy.” Alex smile got wider and she turned in Lena's arms, so she was facing her. She gripped Lena's neck before pulling her wife into a kiss. Alex pulled away once they were breathless. “What was that for?”

“Nothing. I just love to see you like this. Excited. Happy,” Alex quoted.

“Well, let it be known, Director Danvers that this-” Lena pointed at her smiling face with one hand, while the other is keeping Alex’s body glued to her own. “This is all your doing. There was a time I thought I’d never have had this.”

“Hey.” Alex took Lena's face in her hands, bringing her wife back to reality. “You make me very happy too. Ten years ago if someone told I would fall in bed with Lena Luthor, fall in love with her, marry her, and raise an alien baby with her I would’ve have sent them to an asylum, but I hope that ten years from now I won’t be able to picture it any different.”

This time it was Lena who kissed her. Their kisses were not as hungry as they once were, or as frequent and - for a very short time - Lena wondered if it was a bad sign; if she should do something to bring that fire back, but it felt more like a growing, a mutual maturation.

“You know one upside of having so much space?” Lena asked with her voice a bit raspier than usual, and her mouth close to Alex’s ear. “Lot of places for us to inaugurate.” Alex was speechlessness for a moment. Lena shook her head and laughed leaving her wife in doubt about the seriousness of the previous statement.

“Okay, that’s unfair! You know what the CEO voice does to me.”

“Oh, do I? Maybe you want to remind me?” Lena walked closer to Alex who followed Lena's pace walking backward until she felt her back hit the kitchen island. Her wife toyed with the edge of her pant circling the button on her jeans. “Maybe I should see it for my self, Director. if we do it here, then we have to buy it.”

They shouldn’t. They shouldn’t and maybe that’s why Alex squished her legs together, trying to stop her body from reacting that way and Lena wasn’t helping to leave kisses on her neck.

From the corner of their eyes, the Danvers couple saw a red and blue blur landing by the balcony.

“You have to take this one!” Kara said excitedly. “There is not only one real balcony-” Kara turned to  Alex. “But three balconies! I’ve sent Cat the pictures. She agrees: this is the one.”

“It is the first one we are seeing!” Alex tried to argue as she watched Lena move closer to her sister.

“Yeah, and it is perfect. Aren’t you the one who is always complaining about wasting time?” Kara pointed out. Seeing the director's resistance, Kara started pouting. “Pretty, please,” she asked i a melodic tone, and Lena joined in with pleading eyes.

“Will it make you happy?” Alex asked her wife.

“Yes,” both of the women answered and Alex laughed.

“Oka-“ Lena lips against Alex's interrupted her. She didn't mind it at all.

* * *

  
They got everything ready so they could move out within the next week, and Alex was already missing her old place. Lena wouldn't lie: she would miss it too. They had quite a lot of memories in that place, but she understood when people said that home is not a place. She was not leaving home. She was leaving the apartment, she was taking her home with her.

They had a dinner on Sunday with everyone. From Eliza to James, from Vasquez and her wife to J’onn and the triplets. It was fun, and it was messy and they didn't even try to fit everyone in the table. A part of them was in the kitchen, another part on the couch but they were all having fun.

Well, except Luna.

Too many people. Alex would be getting her favorite snacks to make it up for interrupting her afternoon nap - not to mention the stress of the moving.

They learned not to let Jack with the triplets unsupervised. They were big, and Jack got easily excited around them and caught fire. One extinguisher was gone before food was even served.  
Cat, Kara, and Carter stayed to ‘help’ cleaning – Cat got herself a glass Scotch and sat on the couch pulling Lena with her as the other three do the cleaning. When cleaning was done Carter and Alex just decide for a Star Trek marathon. Alex even put on Jack his yellow Start Trek clothes –  it was Winn’s gift, and Lena was tempted in telling Winn how much Alex loved his gift.

Carter fell asleep on the floor and  Kara offered to take him home, but Lena pointed out that it was easier to come to get him in the morning. Kara was surprised when Cat agreed. Cat was highly selective of the people she trusted with Carter.

None of them were surprised when Cat took a notepad with a pen from Kara’s purse and pushed it into Alex’s hand right before giving her a list and ‘TO DO’s and ‘NOT TO DO’s.  
Alex complained the whole time she wrote it down.

“I’m going to miss this,” Alex said leaning against the kitchen’s counter and looking at the apartment.

“I’m not.” Lena mimicked Alex’s position. “I’m taking everything I need with me.”

A soft smile made a way to Alex’s lip.

Lena was taking it as a victory.

* * *

  
“We’re painting it,” the Danvers sisters said simultaneously. Even Cat is a bit terrified by it.

It was something they did as teenagers. A bit after Kara and Alex finally started getting along, Eliza bought tons of cans of paint for them to repaint the house. It was something they used to do every five years as a family, and it was the first time they did it without Jeremiah. No powers allowed.

They would take twice the time to paint the apartment, and it probably wouldn’t look half as good if it had been done by a professional, but Lena had to admit there was something sweet about it.

Choosing the colors was the worst part. Half of the time it was just Kara and Alex arguing about color – or how Alex had no perception of it.

“See, this is tortilla, and this is peanut,” Kara said pointing at two samples of paint.

“They are both brown, Kara. It’s not going to make a difference.”

“Lena, please come to help me. I can’t with your wife anymore,” Kara whined as Lena rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Tortilla. It’s going to look good with our new couch.”

“See!" Kara said. "Thank you.”

“There is a reason why half of my wardrobe is black,” Alex pointed out.

“It’s okay, dear. I did not marry you for your artistic perception,” Lena said leaving a peck on Alex’s lips. “Or your fashion sense.”

“I second that,” Cat’s voice sounded from somewhere in the apartment.

"Yeah, and you loooove Kara's sweater collection, Catherine," Alex mocked.

* * *

  
Two days from then and they were moving. When Alex was going to call the moving company, somehow that started a debate between Kara and Lena about if they should Supergirl fly the couch, the bed, all Jack’s things, and their wardrobe to their new apartment or just buy it all over again. Lena won, thanks to Cat’s support, but Kara was happy enough to carry their bed to the new apartment - Alex wanted to keep it, Lena rolled her eyes.

So by the end of the first day in their new apartment, they only had Jack’s room ready, because that was where they wanted to start.

“I’m going to get the TV ready,” Alex said.

She didn’t. She managed to connect only one wire right and Lena had to do all the work.

“In my defense, I’m the bio-scientist in the family,” Alex said crossing her arms and pouting. “You and Winn are the true nerds”

“You are sleeping in the couch tonight,” Lena said.

“ _We_ are sleeping on the couch tonight since someone dropped our bed in the middle of National City’s River!” Alex said turning to Kara.

“There was a fire!” Kara said (and at the word fire Jack arms turned into a torch – Alex was also mad at Kara for teaching him to do it, now they can’t say F-I-R-E anymore). Kara and Jack giggled as he turned back at his non-incendiary form.

“Look at the bright side, we can get a new bed now,” Lena said, but Alex was still pouting.

“I liked my old bed.”

“I know a great place for beds. It’s where I bought mine,” Cat said pouring herself some champagne. "It's quite resistant."

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it. I already know too much about my little sister's sex life,” Alex interrupted.

“At least you still didn’t walk in on them,” Lena remarked. "Five times."

“It’s not my fault!” Kara whined. “Alex apartment didn’t have walls!”

“It’s called: open concept,” Alex said. "And you have super senses!"

“It’s called: lack of privacy,” Lena added. Alex looked at her unbelieving.

“Now, you are the one sleeping on the couch”

“Technically, we are both sleeping on the couch since Kara dropped your bed.”

* * *

  
They hadn’t finished unpacking when Jack started crawling and they found out he liked to follow Lena around. Alex was mildly jealous about it, but completely in love with the two of them at the same time.

“When can I teach him to fly?” Kara asked her. “You know, like Torch in the Fantastic Four?”

“He is not flying,” Lena said with her murderous smile. The same smile she used at women who flirted with Alex – who was still completely oblivious to it (and somehow not even a baby was enough to get them away from her wife).

“Alex…” Kara pouted.

“You heard the boss, sis” Alex sipped her beer.

* * *

  
Jack was sleeping and Lena only knew that because he’d stopped crying. It was her wife’s turn to put him to bed and the silence was odd to her ears. She was putting some things in place, cleaning others. Things never were exactly where they should be with Jack.

She peeked into the bedroom and watched as Alex covered Jack. Luna climbed on the furniture until she could jump into Jack’s crib. The cat snuggled into Jack, who snuggled back into her. They were friends for a while now, although Luna’s initial reluctance.

Alex took the baby monitor and made her way out of the room nudging Lena out of the way and closing the door a little so the light wouldn’t bother Jack.

“I can’t believe he’s sleeping,” Alex said as she let her body fall to the couch.

Lena sat beside her and her wife snuggles into her just like Luna did with Jack.

"Why can't the parents only get the nice parts of having a baby?" Alex half-joked. “How long it’s been since the last time we’ve been like this?” Alex asked as Lena hugged her closer half on top of Alex.

“Too long,” Lena said leaving kisses on the side of Alex's neck. “How long do you think we have until he wakes up?” Alex turned to her to catch her wife staring at her lips. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Alex said hastily, already up and pulling Lena with her.

They don’t make to the bedroom. Turned out the doorknob was a bit trickier when Alex had her fingers knuckles deep into her wife while trying to hold her up with her other hand. (She missed her door-less bedroom). Lena didn’t finish riding out her own orgasm on Alex’s hand when Jack cried.

They sighed at the same time.

“I’ll get him, I think you need some time to recover,” Alex said leaving a kiss on her check. Lena could feel her wife’s smirk against her skin.

Once Jack was asleep again, Alex took the monitor as she went back to the bedroom. She was surprised to find Lena still up. And she knew that look. She slipped beside Lena.

“Sorry, Lee, I don’t the energy for it right now.”

“I know,” Lena said letting the tips of her fingers run up and down Alex’s arm. She noticed Alex sucking the air between her teeth. “I just thought I’d help you relax. If you want to.”

Alex bit her lip. Lena smiled.

“Yeah?” Lena asked for confirmation as she started to slip lower on her wife’s body. She’d love to take her time, but if she did that, Alex would probably fall asleep in the middle of it. Alex nodded with as much energy as she could gather.

It was a matter of seconds before Alex was gripping their new sheets.

She had to admit: it really was an amazing bed.

* * *

  
Lena arrived home to a crying Supergirl. Alex was holding her and rocking her as she did with Jack. She could even make out the ‘it’s going to be okay’ that Alex whispered to her sister. Lena didn’t think twice about sitting next to Kara and holding her too. Later she could find why they were comforting Kara.

By the time Jack cried Kara had calmed down, but she was still quiet. Alex pushed Kara so she was snuggling with Lena. Alex got Jack and there was a doorbell. Lena and Alex traded a confused look with each other. They weren't waiting for anyone. Kara didn’t care, she snuggled further into Lena and gripped her closer. It reminded Lena a little of Kara's divorce with Mon-El.

“I’ll get it,” Alex said trying to calm Jack down on her arms. It would be easier for her to answer the door than to wait for Kara to let go of her wife. She opened the door and the person rushed right past her. “Carter!”

At the name, Kara automatically dispatched herself from Lena and was already holding the boy that threw himself in her arms. He’d been crying too.

“Please Kara, don’t leave us! I need you! Mom needs you! She loves you! Kara, please come back!”

Kara was the one trying to calm the boy down now. Lena took it as an opportunity to move towards Alex who was trying to get Jack’s food ready while holding him. She gave the boy to Lena.  
“What happened?” Lena asked in a whisper.

“Kara proposed.” Alex looked at the couch where her sister was talking to Carter. “You can deduce the rest.”

In five minutes they settled in silence when it hit Alex.

“Carter, does your mother knows you are here?”

“No?”

Alex massaged her temple. She was a dead woman.

“I’m going to call Cat to let her know that her son has not been kidnapped then we are going to talk it out,” Alex said. Kara whined. “No whining or I’m throwing away the ice cream!”

The three went back to watching the TV, but Lena’s ear was tuned to her wife’s voice talking on the phone.

“Yes, Kara is here… That does sound like her… I understand but that’s not why… Yeah, that’s fine I just wanted to let you know that Carter is here… Yes, he’s fine… Don’t you think that’s a little har-“

Lena imagined Cat just hung up on her. Not the first time it happened. It still annoyed Alex. As she put the phone down Alex made a terrified face.

“Cat is coming,” Alex said. Kara stood up, and it’s no secret to any of them that she is ready to flee. “She wants to talk to you.”

“There is nothing to talk about!” Kara said.

They all jump when they hear the doorbell and how the fuck did Cat get there so fast? Carter is the one who opened the door.

“Mom, just go away. Why do you have to ruin everything? We have a family. We finally have a real family and you are ruining it just because you’re afraid. You love Kara. Why don't you just marry her?”

“Carter, it’s not so simple. Could Kara and I have some privacy?”

“No,” Kara answered. Cat stared and gave in. She turned to Alex who read her easily.

“Okay, ice cream time,” Alex declared thinking that it’s better to give them some privacy.

“No, you stay.” Kara crossed her arms, but her eyes never leave Cat’s. “Cat is just leaving.”

“No, I’m not. Not until you listen to me you hard headed fool.”

Although her words, Cat’s voice was soft, pleading even. Those words weren’t meant to offend Kara but to catch her attention. Cat looked like she was ready to burst. At least her words had caught Kara’s attention enough to stop trying to shove Cat out. Lena took the opportunity to slip out with Alex, Jack, and Carter.

After the door closed Cat let out a deep breath.

“You proposed,” she said in a painful voice. Like she was trying to speak with a knife on her chest.

“And you said no,” Kara answered more vulnerable than before. Her arms were still crossed and Cat could see the tears forming in her eyes. Kara becoming aware of it turned her backs to Cat.

“I said no,” Cat agreed. “I said no, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. I love you, Kara.” She stepped closer. Kara looked at Cat just over her shoulder. “Don’t you ever doubt that. I just don’t want to get married.”

“Yeah, because that’s so different,” Kara mocked.

“It is. Kara, I love you. I love you like I never thought I would be able to love someone.”

“Then why won’t you marry me? We are basically married already.” Kara turned back to her and the tears were running down her face. She didn’t care if Cat saw her like that anymore. She just wanted it to be over. It hurt too much.

“I’ve been married three times before, Kara. I can’t say I didn’t love them and that’s why it didn’t work out. I can’t say we didn’t try to make it work out. What I can say is that all of those relationships started falling apart right after the wedding. And I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to risk this,” Cat said taking Kara’s hand. “Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to wake up next to you, and have dinner with you, and make love with you and have those ridiculous photosets with you. But no, I don’t want to marry you and relieve every bad experience I had in my previous engagements, or the stress, or the media. I don’t want to marry you and think you are with me out of obligation. ”

“Cat,” Kara let it out breathlessly.

For a moment it was too much. It was too much to be near Kara. It was tempting. So Cat stepped away before she could do something stupid.

“It’s just a piece of paper,” Cat almost pleaded as she stopped near the door. If Kara still wanted her to leave she would. “I don’t want to lose you over a piece of paper. But If you still want to leave because I don’t want to get married to you, I won’t try to keep you from doing it, but don’t you dare to say that it’s because I don’t love y-“

Cat was interrupted as Supergirl super-speeded towards her and connected their mouths.

Cat opened her mouth to take a break that had been stolen from her. Kara takes it as an invitation to move further and Cat couldn’t say it displeased her. Who needed air when they had Kara kissing them like that? Like it’s the first time all over again. The rush, the endorphins.

Kara made her feel like a teenager, as cheesy as it sounded.

When Kara finally let Cat breathe, Cat felt Kara’s lips moving to her neck. Between the kisses there were apologies. There was no need for them.

They were okay.

They were okay.

And as they fell on the couch Kara couldn’t help but think that they wouldn’t be okay if Alex found out they had sex on her couch.

“May I take you ho-“ Cat cut her off with her lips. Kara didn’t waste time before taking Cat into her arms and flying off through the window.

A block away from the apartment, Carter and Lena were sitting outside the ice cream shop. Jack was on her lap and Lena was trying to wipe the evidence of the small spoon of ice creams she had given Jack. The boy already wanted more. He was certainly a Danvers.

Carter looked at her.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” Lena told Carter who let out a small smile. He had been quiet so far, but not even him could resist Jack’s cuteness.

“She’s so going to kill you,” Carter said. Lena nodded. He was probably right, which was why Alex would never find out.

A red and blue blur flew over their heads. Giving the lack of text from either Kara or Cat, Lena assumed they were too busy with their hands to give them any satisfaction.

Alex had just finished paying when she joined them.

“Is that ice cream in the corner of Jack’s mouth?” she asked leaning closer to Jack who tried to grab her face while making happy squeals.

“Is that your way of implying that I gave him ice cream?” Lena shot back. Alex raised her eyebrow. They were so not discussing that at that moment. Not when they had bigger worries. Mostly the fact that Carter had barely touched his ice cream.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Alex asked. Carter shrugged still staring at his melting dessert. Alex turned to Lena for help.

“You know those two are going to be okay. They love each other,” Lena said. Carter let out a dry laugh.

“My mom has a tendency of hurting the people she loves.”

“Carter,” Alex started and something in her voice made Carter look up.

Lena had never mentioned it but the way he looked at her amazed her. It was the way she hoped Jack one day would look at them. It was why Cat had a tendency of being jealous whenever Carter and Alex hung out and why, although her jealousy, if Cat had to choose someone who wasn’t herself of Kara to take care of Carter, it would be Alex. His eyes were pleading in a vulnerability that reminded Lena so much of Kara.

“There was something you said back in the apartment… I need you to know that you are a part of this family. No matter what happens between your mother and Kara, this,” she takes his hand, “will never change. I promise you.”

And Alex didn’t promise often. Not sober at least. So it was serious. And Carter must have known it too because Lena saw how his whole posture softened as he gave her a smile.

“I just…” he started softer this time. “She pushes people away. Dad. Adam. All her past boyfriends. And Kara’s good for her. You all are. I don’t want her to lose it either.”

“Believe, if Kara had anything to do with it, it won’t happen,” Lena said with a smile. She looked at Alex who ducked her head slightly intertwining their finger under the table. If wasn’t for Kara holding onto Lena, there would be no them.

“Sleepover tonight?” Lena asked. There was no way Carter would like to be home that day.

“I’d like that.”

“Scy-fy marathon?” Alex suggested.

“No way, we did sci-fy last time. Superhero marathon,” Carter said.

“Fine,” she groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Officially. But my consciousness won't let me just say it and leave. I need to explain somethings.
> 
> I've been delaying this chapter for a while now and it's been ready for almost a year. The truth is: I'm not happy with it. Too many scenes are missing. Too many parts were skipped. It wasn't supposed to end like this. In my head there's a whole arc involving Lex and Jack and even Lillian makes an appearance. And Maggie who's been lacking in this chapter does find love and it was supposed to be funny and sweet (Alex set her up with one of Jack's teachers). There was even an episode in which Alex had to go with Kara to Earth-1, and then Sara makes a visit to Earth-38. Maggie and Lena bonding. J'onn dressed up as Santa Claus. Jack's first day at school. 
> 
> So much more.
> 
> But the thing is: I lack of inspiration and motivation to write this anymore, so I'm declaring this the end. Thank you all who've been reading this series. You meant a lot for me as writer, more than I could ever thank you for. I hope you enjoyed this journey.
> 
> PS: Chapter 5 is a crack-chapter. Read it at your own risk.


	5. *Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the foursome?

“Truth or Dare!” Kara screamed and Alex wrinkled her nose. “C’mon Alex! I never got to do this properly! I never got to do this drunk!”

“She’s right, you know,” Lucy pointed out. “It is a completely different experience when you are drunk.”

By the smiles being traded around the room, Alex groaned knowing she’s outnumbered. They form a circle and Alex hesitated in joining before her wife guided her down, almost on her lap.

Alex took the opportunity to finish her bottle of beer and spin it already. Kara was already giggling. It was not like Alex could ever resist her sister’s wishes.

“Truth or dare?” Alex asked once it landed on Maggie.

“Truth,” Maggie said easily knowing she had nothing to lose.

It’s half a dozen spins later when they were drunk enough for the game to start getting interesting. 

“Truth,” Cat declared before Lena could even ask, she was still recovering from drinking the most disgusting mix of alcohols any of them had ever seen. Still, it was a classical dare.

“If you had to sleep with someone in this room who is not Kara, who would it be?” Cat raised her eyebrows and half of them were already laughing. They just might move into fuck, marry, kill if they continue at this level of drunkenness.

“Well,” Cat started with her mile-long answer, “my first thought would go to Detective Sawyer. I mean not only she’s attractive, but she’s one of the few people who doesn’t step back when I walk in their direction. At the same time, it is for the same reason that I don’t think it would actually work. We are too much of a top for it to work. Lena is practically a daughter to me, therefore, that’s a no. So I think it would be Lucy, for several reasons, among them to irritate Louis.”

Lucy wore a smug smile and Alex frowned.

“Why not me?” Alex asked, wondering why she’d been left out. Instead of answering Cat just turns to her glass alcohol. Lena laughed. “What?”

“I want to sleep with you, isn’t that enough?” Lena whispered into Alex’s ears. The girl blushed.

“Super hearing,” Kara coughed.

“It’s nothing you didn’t know already.” 

At that Kara cleared her throat and ordered the next round to begin. The bottle landed on Lucy. She smiled at Cat. The older woman questioned her with her eyes.

“Dare.” Alex rolled her eyes. She had yet to see Lucy ask for truth, so it was no surprise when she opted for her fourth dare of the night.

“Since we’ve moved to that part of the night. I dare you to kiss someone in this room. Really kiss them, not that peck crap.”

“Alright,” Lucy said. “May I kiss you Lena?” she asked across from the CEO. Alex choked on her beer.

“Wha-?”

“Yes,” Lena answered before Lucy pulled her into a kiss.

As if it was not enough, Alex had the front seat to the scene given she was sitting between Lena and Lucy. And she was in complete shock because Lucy really went all in. The shorter woman had a grip on Lena’s neck, and Alex had even gotten a glimpse of a tongue as Lena locked her fingers on Lucy’s hair. 

Kara’s super hearing was not needed to notice the sigh Lena let out once the kiss ended, nor her super-sight to see Lucy’s dilated pupils and shorter breaths. 

“Damn,” Maggie’s voice was the first to break the silence. “I forgot you kissed like that,” Maggie admitted once Lucy was seated.

“Want a reminder?” Lucy lifted her eyebrows.

“I don’t think Alex could handle it,” Lena said leaning against her wife who was still frozen in place reconciling the thought of being jealous and aroused at the same time. Lena left a kiss in her cheek.

“I- You- Wha-” Alex tried as they all laugh at her. “Why?” she finally managed to ask.

“I kind of wanted the whole set,” Lucy said with a smirk. “I mean, you dated Maggie, then you dated Lena, and I dated Maggie. I already kissed Maggie. And I kissed you, so the only was missing was Lena.”

“Wait, hold on.” The shocked one this time is Kara. “When did you kiss Alex?”

Alex looks at the floor and Lena giggled into her neck. “Do you want to tell her, or should I?” Lena asked Lucy.

“Please, let me. I love to torture your wife,” Lucy said with a devious smile. She the beer Alex was ready to sip from. “So, Amsterdã, about fourteen weeks ago. We had an undercover op which we totally shouldn’t have been given since we are the DEO’s directors, but it’s not like anyone would stop us. Anyway, we were getting this information about an illegal torture camp for aliens and I sneaked us in using some of my dad’s influence. We got some man drunk, stole their ID’s, got what we needed and just when we were leaving we heard about ten men coming. I mean we totally could have taken care of them,” Lucy pointed out and Alex nodded. “But we were trying to keep a low profile otherwise it would be another country Alex was banned from.”

“The Turkey incident doesn’t count!” Alex screamed.

“So we tried to sneak out through the vents and I was like ninety-nine percent sure it would go wrong so I texted Lena ‘I’m going to have to kiss your wife so we are not killed, are you okay with that?’ and she texts me ‘go for it’ and Danvers was already panicking calculating the possibilities of surviving a seven stores fall when I pulled her into me and into the hallway where the guys were comings and I kissed her and went with the old classic ‘we were looking for a quiet place to go’ and when their leader’s pants started getting too tight they let us go without questioning why we were there.”

“Oh, okay. I expected it to be worse given Alex’s reaction,” Kara said.

“That’s because I didn’t tell you what Danvers did as soon as we were out of their sight.”

“She called me,” Lena supplied. “She was like ‘baby, you know I’d never cheat on you because I love you so much, and I thought we were going to die and was totally thinking of you but then

Luce came out of nowhere and kissed me and it meant nothing-‘ and I was on the other side of the line barely containing my laugh because Lucy had texted me and Alex wouldn’t stop rambling so I could tell her it was fine.”

“I should’ve recorded it,” Lucy admitted.

“You know, now I’m feeling a bit left out,” Maggie joked, but Lena took half a second to bend over Lucy and reach for the cop to pull her into a kiss. It was a much shorter kiss and much more PG than Lucy’s, but it was too much for Kara.

“Okay, it’s not fun anymore. We are leaving.” Kara stood and left with Cat. None of the four women watched them. They knew they would be having a lot of fun in their room too.

“Wow,” was all Maggie managed to say once Lena let go of her.

Lena ran her tongue over her own lips. “I hope I didn’t overstep, detective.”

“No. Not at all,” Maggie answerer a little out of breath. “But I think we’ve broken your wife.”

Alex was still in the same position Lena had left her. Mouth hanging half open. Eyes a bit out of focus and completely dilated. Lena makes her way back into her and touches her carefully starting with her hand, while her other goes to Alex’s face turning her wife’s face to her.

“You okay, Al?”

“I- um…” Alex’s glance fell to Lena's lips. Yeah, they’ve broken Alex.


End file.
